Love Ain't Like That
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: After a summer fling and a quick trip to Las Vegas, Haley James and Nathan Scott are married. But after a fight, Nathan flees back home. Sever years later, pop sensation Haley Scott is thrown together with NBA star Nathan Scott. NALEY! And minor Brucas&Brulian!
1. Chapter 1

Love Ain't Like That

Summary: After a summer fling and a quick trip to Las Vegas, Haley James and Nathan Scott are married. But after a fight, Nathan flees back home, leaving Haley heartbroken and alone, for awhile that is. Sever years later, pop sensation Haley Scott is thrown together with NBA star Nathan Scott. NALEY!

Chapter 1: Separate Lives

"I already told you, I'm not doing that show.."

Haley blew out another exasperated breath as she talked to her manager, Rachel Gattina. She walked down the streets of New York City in mid-March, over-sized bag on one shoulder and the phone resting on her other shoulder as she struggled to hold her coffee.

"_Haley, this could be huge!"_

"Rachel, I'm about to walk inside the studio and I have a lot of work to do, the last thing I want to do is worry about is a show that is always distasteful."

"_The show is not _always_ distasteful." _

"I'll call you later."

"_Haley, just-." _

Haley placed her phone into her bag and opened the door to H. Scott Recordings. She waved hello to the Security Guard, Troy and headed towards the elevator. Just as she was stepping on the elevator she heard the obnoxious tone of her phone going off, she grabbed it and noticed who it was, instantly bringing a smile to her face.

"Hey you."

"_Oh my gosh, Hales. You'll never guess what happened to me... just... two... seconds ago!" _

"What could have possibly happened to you that you have to call me, Brooke?"

Haley laughed as she walked onto her floor, waiving to the main receptionist as she made her way to her office. Stopping anyone from talking to her, motioning for them to leave a message with her secretary, Millie. Brooke met Haley in college, becoming instant friends and inseparable. Now the only designer Haley wears on the red carpet is Clothes Over Bros by Brooke Davis-Scott.

"_I got a phone call from Bradley Smith!" _

"Oh wow! Who is that again?"

"_Haley! Remember when we first started college and we wanted to do a cheerleading camp, but no one would let us?" _

"Because we were children? Yes, I recall."

"_Well, Bradley Smith is one person we talked to, he told me that he's interested in selling his property as a camp, and he wanted to call us first! Luke and I have been talking about it and we have the best idea!" _

"What idea is-"

Haley was suddenly interrupted by Lydia James standing in her office, crossing her arms, giving Haley the same look she use to give her as a child when she was in trouble.

"Brooke, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"_But Haley!" _

"My mom's mad."

"_Call me later!" _

Haley placed her phone in her bag, walking into her office, placing her bag by her desk and sitting in her chair, turning on her computer.

"So, Mom, what's up?"

"What's up?... Well! If you were unaware, you're wannabe artist is not 'what's up'!"

"Who?"

"That girl, Alex!"

"Wait... what is she doing?"

"She had an 8 A.M. appointment in the studio.. with me.. do you know what time it is?"

Haley glances at her clock and closes her eyes briefly and lets out a groan, noticing that it's 12 P.M. almost.

"I'm guessing she didn't call?"

"Call? You mean the common courtesy everyone takes if they are going to be late? Um no she did not call!"

Haley picked up her phone and called for her secretary to come in, she asked Millie to track down Alex and let her know as soon as she heard from her. Haley's mom sighed dramatically and stomped out of the room, leaving Haley to roll her eyes. Haley reached for her phone to call Brooke back, but before she could her office phone rang.

"Haley Scott."

"_Haley, you really need to get down here." _

"What's wrong?"

"_Alex showed up, but she's drunk and your mom-." _

"I'm on my way."

Haley hung up her phone and grabbed her bag, passing Millie's desk, motioning for her to follow.

"There are a few things I want you to do while I'm down here dealing with this Millie. One, call Brooke back and tell her that me and Jamie are making dinner tonight so she's welcome to come over, if not I'll call her back when I leave here. Second, make sure Jake is here at exactly 3 P.M. so he can get in the studio with me. Third, call my dad and make sure the basketball team is coming, and then make sure they have security passes downstairs. I'll come see you before I leave, thanks Millie!"

Haley rolled her eyes and checked her phone while she stepped onto the elevator, realizing that she had a very long day ahead of her.

**Nathan**

Nathan rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and groaning when he noticed the time. He reached for his phone and let out a loud audible sigh. Looking through his missed calls he choose to call back his brother, Lucas, first.

"_You better have a damn good reason for missing that interview, Nate." _

"I.. well I had a rough night."

"_You better be at the recording studio at 1:30!" _

Nathan groaned and got out of bed, almost tripping over the clothes laying all over his room, looking back noticing a random blonde in his bed, inwardly cursing.

"Okay Luke, 1:30 it is! Where is it again?"

"_Nathan is there a girl there? And don't worry about that, I've got a car coming to pick you up so he'll be there. Brooke and I are going in too." _

"Maybe, think you could help me out? Wait, why's Brooke going?"

"_Um.. she knows somebody that works there, and yeah, I'll send Rachel over there." _

"Thanks Lucas, I'll be ready at 1:30!"

"_Nathan! Out of the door at 1:30, get your ass in gear!" _

Nathan rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, quietly getting back in the bed, but still making sure to wake the girl up. When she stirred he pretended to just wake up as well.

"Morning, babe."

The girl smiled and sat up slightly, "Morning, Nathan."

Just as Nathan was about to speak, the fiery Rachel Gattina came barging in the door.

"Nathan Scott! You have to be somewhere at 1:30 and you missed an interview this morning, if it was up to me, I'd have your ass in... Who's this? You need to go, chick. Nathan will call you, get your clothes and scram."

After a couple seconds of the girl staring at Rachel, she looks over at Nathan and he simply shrugs his shoulders and winks in her direction. Rachel motions again for the girl to leave and within five minutes the girl was gone.

"You're the best, Rach."

"I'm getting bored of helping you out all the time, now if you don't get up my boyfriend might kill you for making him go through that tour alone and with your lovely teammates."

"Tony will be fine, but yeah yeah I'm getting up."

Rachel rolled her eyes and reached for her phone as she felt it go off, giving one last glare to Nathan she left the room, leaving him alone. He eventually got up and was out the door by 1:15.

Pulling up to the building, Nathan waited for the driver to open his door and he was greeted by both Lucas and his teammate, Tony Battle, glaring at him. Nathan shrugged his shoulders and followed the two into the building, not bothering to glance up at the name of the building. The three walked in, collecting their passes from security and hopped on the elevator.

"How long do you think this will take? Because I've got a hot date at 4."

"At four? Gosh, Nathan, why so early?"

"Because I've got another one at 10"

Nathan chuckled and went back to playing with his phone, while Tony and Lucas shook their head. Tony and Rachel had been together since Sophomore year of college, both very in love, but also both very afraid of marriage. Lucas, however, was very into marriage as he finally got the stubborn Brooke Davis to marry him two years ago. Reaching for his phone Lucas noticed that Brooke had sent him a text.

_"Make sure to check on Hales! She should be recording, love you! We're having dinner with her and Jamie tonight, so clear that schedule!"_

Lucas chuckled and Nathan rolled his eyes, never understanding why his brother could be so happy in love when he could never make it work with...her. The elevator finally dinged and the three stepped off, seeing the crowd of people standing around an obviously heated argument.

"Haley! You can not let this little drunk make a record."

"Now Mom, she has a contract... it's not that easy for me just to say no."

"You have a clause in there about behavior I'm sure!"

"I do, but I can not just throw her out of the studio."

"Haley!"

Just then Alex let out a loud laugh and started making faces towards the very aggravated Lydia James. As soon as she saw the faces, Lydia lunged across Haley trying to get to Alex. Haley yelled for Security and told them to take Alex downstairs and call her a cab then told her mom to go cool off. After taking a deep breath she turned back to the crowd and realized it was the team taking a tour.

"Sorry about that, you all must be the basketball players? I'm Haley Scott and this is H. Scott Recordings, normally not this hectic, but it's business and some people get a little upset. But enjoy the tour and I'll be down the hall recording so feel free to stop in!"

The crowd cleared and Haley moved around to grab her bags when she heard a familiar voice that stopped her dead in her tracks and caused her heart rate to increase dramatically.

"Hales?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Love Ain't like that

Haley inwardly cursed as she turned back around. She had never wanted to see Nathan Scott again. But she knew he lived in New York and he was Brooke's brother-in-law, however it never stopped her from hoping. As she turned around she hoped he had grown unattractive with the years. No such luck, she should have known better.

"Hey, Nathan. Good to see you!"

She tried to be cordial as she reached up to hug him. Trying to make it seem like they hadn't been desperately in love and in fact, still married. He hugged her back though, tighter than she had expected and seemed to have a hard time letting go.

"Can we talk?"

He had asked quietly knowing all eyes were set on the two of them.

"Sure, but I have to record first. Ask Brooke to take you up to my office after you get done with your tour, okay?"

Nathan watched her walk into the the studio, his heart still pounding. He slid to the back of the group next to Lucas, not bothering to look his brother in the eyes knowing they were staring at him. Brooke bounced into the quiet area, smiling.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, Brooke. Except that my brother over here knows Haley."

The rest of the group turned back to the tour guide as she talked about the equipment it took to make songs, yada yada yada. The foursome in the back of the group had no interest in what she was talking about. Brooke looked up to Nathan and pulled him down to her so he couldn't avoid her.

"What does he mean, you know Haley?"

"I've met her before, no big deal."

"There's something you're not telling us, Nate."

"It doesn't matter, but she did say to have you take me up to her office after the tour was over."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but the tour guide moved to the middle of the group and told them who was recording today, and that they could go observe anyone for the remainder of the tour. She listed tons of artists, but Nathan was only interested in one. He only wanted to hear her. So before the group behind him could protest he found himself in Haley's recording studio, watching her sing with some guy.

Haley saw him come in and she figured he would. She tried her best to concentrate on the song with Jake, but she lost her place and they had to start all over. She took a deep breath as her and Jake began the song.

_Haley: You never looked so good_  
><em>As you did last night<em>  
><em>Underneath the city lights<em>  
><em>There walking with your friend<em>  
><em>Laughing at the moon<em>  
><em>I swear you looked right through me<em>  
><em>But I'm still living with your goodbye<em>  
><em>And you're just going on with your life<em>

_Haley and Jake: How can you just walk on by_  
><em>Without one tear in your eye?<em>  
><em>Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?<em>  
><em>Maybe that's just your way<em>  
><em>Of dealing with the pain<em>  
><em>Forgetting everything between our rise and fall<em>  
><em>Haley: Like we never loved at all<em>

_Haley: You, I hear you're doing fine_  
><em>Seems like you're doing well<em>  
><em>As far as I can tell<em>  
><em>Time is leaving us behind<em>  
><em>Another week has passed<em>  
><em>Haley and Jake: And still I haven't laughed yet<em>  
><em>Haley: So tell me what your secret is?<em>

_Jake: I wanna know I wanna know I wanna know_  
><em>Haley and Jake: To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did<em>

_Haley and Jake: How can you just walk on by_  
><em>Without one tear in your eye?<em>  
><em>Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?<em>  
><em>Maybe that's just your way<em>  
><em>Of dealing with the pain<em>  
><em>Forgetting everything between our rise and fall<em>  
><em>Haley: Like we never loved at all<em>

_Haley: Did you forget the magic?_  
><em>Did you forget the passion?<em>  
><em>Haley and Jake: Did you ever miss me<em>  
><em>Ever long to kiss me?<em>

_Haley and Jake: Maybe that's just your way_  
><em>Of dealing with the pain<em>  
><em>Forgetting everything between our rise and fall<em>  
><em>Like we never loved at all<em>

Haley blew out a breath and smiled to Jake, hugging him. Waving off the applause in the other room, the cheers from Brooke, and those stares from... him.

"Thank you so much, Jake."

"Not a problem, Hales... always trying to help out a good friend."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to sing too much, I just thought the song needed more to it than just my voice, you know?"

"Well, you're the expert."

Haley rolled her eyes and told Jake goodbye, signaling to the guy in the booth to do one more with her and then they would call it a day. Haley glanced towards the group and motioned for the mic to be turned on so they could hear her.

"This song was literally written a couple of days ago, so no one knows this is coming out and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way?"

Everyone nodded and she motioned for him to begin the music.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right<br>I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
>Everything got out of hand and I let it slide<em>

_Now I only have myself to blame_  
><em>For falling for your stupid games<em>  
><em>I wish my life could be<em>  
><em>The way it was before I saw your face<em>

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
><em>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<em>  
><em>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<em>  
><em>You had my heart, now I want it back<em>  
><em>I'm starting to see everything you lack<em>  
><em>Boy you blew it, you put me through it<em>  
><em>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<em>

_Na, na, na-na, na_  
><em>Na, na, na-na, na<em>  
><em>Na, na, na-na, na, na<em>

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
><em>And I never say your name and I never will<em>  
><em>And all your things, well I threw them in the trash<em>  
><em>And I'm not even sad<em>

_Now you only have yourself to blame_  
><em>For playing all those stupid games<em>  
><em>You're always gonna be the same<em>  
><em>And, oh no, you'll never change<em>

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
><em>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<em>  
><em>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<em>  
><em>You had my heart, now I want it back<em>  
><em>I'm starting to see everything you lack<em>  
><em>Boy you blew it, you put me through it<em>  
><em>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<em>

_Na, na, na-na, na_  
><em>Na, na, na-na, na<em>  
><em>Na, na, na-na, na, na<em>

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
><em>I'm still trying to erase you from my past<em>  
><em>I need you gone so fast<em>

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
><em>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<em>  
><em>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<em>  
><em>You had my heart, now I want it back<em>  
><em>I'm starting to see everything you lack<em>  
><em>Boy you blew it, you put me through it<em>  
><em>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<em>

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
><em>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<em>  
><em>Boy you blew it, you put me through it<em>  
><em>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<em>

Somewhere in the middle of her recording, a man came inside of the recording room and sat next to the man in the booth, watching her. Haley finished and collected her papers, telling the new arrivee to come inside so they could talk.

"What are you doing here, Brad?"

"I am still your manager, Hales."

"It's Haley to you, and not for long."

He chuckled looking down at Haley.

"You can't fire me, babe."

Haley rolled her eyes and everyone in the other room could tell how angry she was. Nathan looked over to Brooke muttering under her breath with an angry expression on her face.

"Brooke?"

Her head snapped up to Nathan and she hit the man next to the booth, motioning to Haley and Brad.

"Can you let us hear that without her knowing?"

"Now, Brooke. I've got in trouble for doing that for you before..."

Brooke sent him a sweet smile and played with her hair motioning to Haley.

"You do know she's my best friend, right?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and turned up the mic so they could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Don't call me babe, Brad."

"You didn't mind it before."

He tried to send her a sweet smile, raising his eyebrows.

"You mean before as in, before you had sex with my sister?"

"Now, Haley, many people have warned you to not mix business with pleasure."

Now Haley smiled, crossing her arms over her chest leaning back a little bit.

"And what exactly makes you think I did? You know, you hear stories about managers screwing over their clients, but how many stories do you hear about clients screwing their managers over?"

"Well... what are you talking about?"

Haley grew about 10 feet when she told him the next part, eliciting a smirk from the brunette watching in the next room.

"You should re read your contract, sweetheart. Or better yet, have your lawyer re read it to you after mine calls him. I'm always cautious when it comes to my business and my family. You messed with both. You remember that new section of the contract I slipped in while we dated? Yeah, it said something like... any dishonesty or betrayal results in automatic termination as well as repayment to Ms. Scotts's charity of choice. But that's just off the tip of my tongue, it's time for you to leave so I can continue this tour."

Haley said motioning to group watching them intently. Brad glanced back at them, mumbling something about "We'll see about that." Haley blew out a breath looking at Brooke.

"Brooke Penelope Davis Scott, get your butt in here and that mic better be off."


	3. Chapter 3

Love Ain't Like That: Chapter 3

Brooke walked into the recording studio slowly, giving Haley an 'I'm sorry' smile. Haley shook her head giving the guy behind the booth a glare.

"Brooke, what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to hear what that no good son of a -."

"Brooke! Look, I don't like him either, but I work here and you did that in front of my father's entire team. Normally I would have been semi-okay about what you did, but not this time."

"I'm sorry, in hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea. I'm just looking out for you."

Haley looked at Brooke's face and blew out a sigh, smiling.

"I know, and that's what I love about you. Are you coming for dinner tonight? I haven't got a chance to go back upstairs and check with Millie."

"Yes! Luke too… um do you want to tell me about Nathan?"

"Nathan? Nathan who?"

Brooke gave her a pointed look and raised her eyebrows. Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked back at Brooke and started to talk, until her dad choose that particular moment to barge in.

"Haley James!"

"Perfect timing," Haley mumbled under breath.

Brooke rolled her eyes and then turned to greet Mr. James, signaling to the booth guy it was really okay to turn the sound back on.

"Dad, we've talked about this. My name is James anymore; I changed it for good purposes."

Jimmy James shook his head and waved his hand, motioning that he thought what she just said was nonsense. Jimmy had been a basketball coach for over 35 years. He finally landed his dream job 3 years ago, head coach of the New York Knicks. Not only is he in his dream city, but he's much closer to his youngest daughter. Jimmy waved to his team, quietly counting the number of people who had shown up to this mandatory tour.

"Dad, you can tell who picked up guest passes downstairs."

Jimmy chuckled, reaching to hug his daughter.

"You always know what I'm thinking. Listen Bub, I've got to run; I've got a meeting with corporate people. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Me, you, Jamie and your mother should dinner this week!"

Haley told her father goodbye, promising to have dinner sometime this week. Haley hurried out of the recording area, trying to avoid Brooke's glaring gaze. She waved goodbye to all the players and quickly got on the elevator. Brooke huffed when she missed the elevator, turning back to Nathan.

"You."

Nathan looked surprised, only Tony and Lucas surrounded him.

"Look Brooke, it's not my place to-."

"Shut up, Nathan. What did you do to Haley?"

Nathan looked shocked again, looking at his friends who had their eyes on the ground.

"Why do you think I did something?"

Brooke scoffed, "You always do something, Nate. Follow me and you will come upstairs and speak to her. Then to me."

Nathan followed Brooke into the elevator. The little box was quiet as it moved up floors. Nathan's mind flashed back to the night he met Haley James.

_Las Vegas, 6 years ago_

_Haley was rolling her eyes as she waited for her sister, Taylor. _

"_Taylor this is ridiculous, could you move a little faster? This is your trip, you know." _

_Taylor walked out in a skimpy dress and high heels, Haley just shook her head as she stood up in her jeans and top. _

"_What the hell are you wearing?" _

_Haley looked down, "What's wrong with this?" _

_Taylor gave her a look and Haley knew her outfit would be changing, very soon. _

_Nathan and Damien West walked into the popular Las Vegas nightclub. Nathan rolled his eyes at one of Damien's annoying comments about a girl. Nathan hated being here with him, but Damien was the only one from the team who agreed to go out with him, even his own brother denied him. _

_The two walked through the crowded club and got drinks at the bar. As Nathan was backing up he ran into a honey-blonde haired, short, beautiful girl. She laughed and he thinks she said something about being clumsy and uncomfortable, but he was too busy staring into her brown-eyes. _

"_Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?" _

_Haley looked surprised at the invitation from this extremely attractive man. His blue eyes pierced into her, and his smirk made her go crazy. So crazy that she agreed to leave with him, she glanced back at Taylor who had already found a man, and followed him outside. _

"_I'm Nathan, what's your name?" _

"_I'm Haley, it's nice to meet you." _

Present day

As the elevator dinged, Nathan's mind left Las Vegas and found its way back to being inside Haley's recordings studio. He followed Brooke through the office, she nodded and waved to almost everyone, telling people I was her brother-in-law and she was on her way to meet Haley.

Brooke led Nathan into Haley's office, shutting the door behind him. Haley was on the phone and she motioned for him to sit in front of her. She hung up the phone and rubbed her temples.

"Nathan, I guess we should talk."

"Do we have to?"

"We run in the same circles. Your sister-in-law is my best friend, my dad is your coach, and it's amazing we haven't run into each other before."

Haley stared at him for a minute before she rolled her eyes and continued, "Okayyyy well I guess the first step is what to tell people?"

"Well we aren't telling your dad anything."

"Why the hell not? He's my dad…"

"He's also my boss, and I don't know what you've said about me behind my back. He probably thinks I'm this big douche bag who left you high and dry."

Haley scoffed, "You are, Nathan. But my parents think it was me that left you. So chill out, you could play the victim if you-."

The door to Haley's office opened abruptly and a vivacious 5 year-old bounced into the room with a flustered Millie chasing after him.

"I'm so sorry, Haley! He just moves so fast, and I-."

"It's fine, Millie. Just give me a minute with him and he'll be right back."

Jamie stopped in the middle of her office when he saw who sat in the chair across from his mom. He slowly inched his way closer to Haley, not taking his baby blues off of the man sitting in the room.

"Mom… is that Nathan Scott?"

Haley nodded, looking between Nathan and Jamie, "Yes baby, say hi and then you need to go. Mommy's in a meeting."

"Mom…. I told you not to refer to yourself as Mommy anymore in front of people. It's embarrassing."

Haley rolled her eyes and then gestured over to Nathan telling him to start the conversation.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hi."

"So are you a fan?"

"Huge."

"Well maybe I can come over one day and shoot some hoops with you."

"I'd love that. Can he Mom?"

Haley glared at Nathan, noticing the smirk he was eliciting.

"We'll talk about it, honey. Now I'll be out in a few minutes."

They watched the young boy leave the room and the door shut before Nathan turned back to Haley.

"What does he know?"

Haley let out a big huff looking at papers on her desk, then glanced up at him with a straight face.

"He knows that I didn't tell his daddy about him because he had a big career to take care of. That if his daddy knew about him, he'd be right there with him, playing basketball with him and coaching everything."

Haley thought she saw a glimpse of sadness in Nathan's eyes, but as fast as it arrived, it disappeared.

"Well that's probably best; I wouldn't be a good father anyway."

As soon as the sentence ended, the door bounced open and Brooke walked in with a face of shock and awe.

"Oh. My-."


	4. Chapter 4

****_**This is a CRAZY chapter, but keep an open-mind, I'm going somewhere with this story, I PROMISE! I've been so caught up with school lately, but summer's here in TWO WEEKS (YAYYYY) so I'll be better about updating, especially since I definitely have my direction now. **_

_**I originally said that Brooke and Haley met Freshmen year, but I've moved it to Junior year! Good reasons though!**_

_**Also, there's two flash-backs in this story, sorry the second one is so long, but it's important!******_

Haley's eyes went wide as she ran passed Brooke to quickly close the door. She turned back to a shocked and silent Brooke Davis-Scott.

Brooke was staring at Nathan, trying to recollect her thoughts before she looked back at Haley.

"What the hell was that?"

"Brooke, let me explain."

"No, I want Nathan to explain his last statement."

Nathan rolled his eyes and Haley and Brooke turned their heads to him, he stepped forward, motioning he wanted out of the office. Brooke slammed her hand on the door, blocking his only exit. Nathan sighed and looked down to Brooke.

"Fine. You're her best friend, so you get to know the truth. Haley and I are married, we got married in Vegas 6 years ago and we never got it annulled. Three months later and we were still making the long distance thing work, somehow. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to stay in bliss and away from the real world for as long as possible. Haley was going to transfer schools to be closer to me. But then she told me she was pregnant. I told her I wanted nothing to do with the baby and it would ruin basketball for me. Then I told her I never wanted to talk to her again, and I ignored her until she stopped calling. Happy?"

Brooke stood silent, staring at Nathan. He looked to Haley who was turned away from him and his heart broke a little more, knowing how heartless and selfish his actions had been. Any sign of regret left his face as quickly as it appeared, he couldn't let Haley or Brooke know he would take it all back if he could.

_Haley looked around the campus, smiling at the thought of coming here. It had been two weeks since Nathan told her he never wanted to talk to her again. She just wasn't ready to give that up yet, they were after all, still married. _

_All of a sudden, Haley saw a hand in front of her face, waiting to greet her. She looked up to see a bubbly brunette, smiling with her hand extended for Haley to take. Haley smiled back, shaking her hand. _

"_I'm Brooke Davis, I'll be your tour guide around Duke." _

"_I'm Haley J—Scott. Haley Scott, it's nice to meet you Brooke Davis." _

"_Scott? You know that's the star basketball player's last name, right? Are y'all related or something?" _

"_Related? Not that I know of." _

_Brooke laughed, sensing it was a joke and led Haley around the campus. She got to see all of the academic buildings, the student hotspots, the dorms, and finally the athletic facilities. _

"_And here is the basketball arena. Now, this is where all of the fun is. Duke has an excellent basketball team, and everyone here is very supportive of that. Would you like to go inside?" _

_Haley smiled, finally ready to see Nathan again. She nodded to Brooke and they began walking towards the basketball arena. She kept her eyes focused on the building until she saw a tall, dark, and handsome blue-eyed boy standing outside, only he wasn't alone. _

_Haley's heart sank as she watched Nathan and some blonde bimbo make out right in front of him. She stopped right in her tracks, Brooke turned around trying to find Haley's eyesight. When she found it, she became considerably confused. _

"_Haley? Is everything okay? Do you know them?" _

_Haley nodded her head slowly, making eye-contact with Brooke. _

"_That's…my sister, Taylor." _

Suddenly, Nathan felt a hand collide with his face, then a hand pushing his chest, forcing him backwards. He looked down and saw a feisty Brooke pushing him with pure anger and pure hate in her eyes. Haley quickly intervened, her make-up slightly smudged.

"Brooke, stop, that won't do anything."

"How could you do something like that Nathan? I know you're really fucked up in the way you treat women, but to Haley? Haley? What's wrong with you?"

Nathan did his best not to show that he knew Brooke was right. He's always known that he was a terrible person for what he did. Maybe one day he would explain his actions to Haley, but not today. Today he was going to continue to facade of being the asshole who didn't want his son, who didn't want a family with Haley, when those things just weren't true.

"Save me the speech, Brooke. I have a hot data at 4, and besides I only came up here to make sure Haley wouldn't tell her dad or the public that we're still married. I wouldn't want all of my lovely lady friends looked at as home wreckers."

"No, you've got that covered and for the record, ass wipe, Jamie is a terrific little boy and you're missing out by not being in his life."

Brooke moved to the side, and let Nathan walk out before turning to face a quiet Haley.

"Haley?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Brooke."

"That day we saw Nathan and Taylor, you weren't just upset about seeing 'your long-lost sister' were you?"

Haley shook her head and motioned for Brooke to sit down. As Haley began unveiling all of her secrets to Brooke, she couldn't help but relieve every moment she had with Nathan. Every good moment, and every bad moment.

"Why would you go to the same school with him?"

"Because I had already transferred, I didn't even imagine seeing what I saw. And plus I had met you."

Brooke smiled, but then Haley saw her eyes go sad again as she was processing all of this information.

"Brooke, you can't tell anyone. Not even Lucas."

"What? Why not?"

"He might be an asshole, but he has a point, we can't tell anyone. This would ruin both of our images, and Jamie… he would be put through the ringer and I don't want to explain my mess to him."

Brooke slowly nodded her head. Haley grabbed Brooke's hands and gripped them tightly.

"Please forgive me from keeping this from you."

Brooke smiled gently, and reached over and hugged Haley gently.

"I know this was all about Jamie and protecting him, Haley. I'm just glad you finally told me everything."

Haley signed and hugged Brooke tighter, then pulled away from her, looking up at her.

"Thanks for being there for me, even though you didn't know everything."

Brooke and Haley smiled to each other before Haley laughed and started fixing her smudged make-up.

"Now, you had something important to tell me. Something about a camp?"

"Oh…right. We don't have to do that."

"What? You were so excited about it, tell me."

"Well, it's an all-star camp. For every talent imaginable. Writing, Singing, Dancing, Fashion, Drawing, Basketball, Football, even business. We already have almost a full-staff:

Brooke Davis-Scott: Fashion, Dancing

Lucas Scott: Writing

Rachel Gattina: Business

Peyton Sawyer: Drawing

Football: Trent Hopkins (random new character)

Basketball: Nathan Scott

And… hopefully, Haley Scott as Singing, and dancing, this is why I didn't think it was appropriate to tell you, Haley."

Haley bite her lip as she processed the information, looking at Brooke and thinking back to the phone call with an excited Brooke earlier during the day.

"I'll do it."

"Haley-."

"Brooke, I heard how excited you were, you can't really expect me to tell you no. So sign me up, and tell me what you need me to do."

"Are you sure?"

"You're my best friend, Brooke Davis. I'll never let you down."

Brooke let a big smile and hugged Haley, before telling her she needed to get things ready for dinner tonight. Haley waved bye to Brooke as she told Millie to hold all of her calls. Haley looked around her office, staring at a picture of Jamie.

"_Momma!" _

_Haley smiled down at her two-year-old as he held up a tiny basketball as he tried to shoot in his mini-basket. She ushered Jamie inside to make lunch, he quickly ran over to the TV, but quickly forgot about it. _

"In breaking news, Nathan Scott, star basketball player in contract year, was injured in a car accident in his home town of North Carolina. We haven't been told how bad his injuries are, or what this means for his basketball career."

_Haley turned the TV off, taking a deep breath. She quickly grabbed a bag and began packing Jamie's stuff. After a few calls, her parents agreed to watch Jamie for a few days. Haley grabbed her hat and sunglasses and rushed to the airport. _

_After her recent album, she could barely leave home without being ambushed by paparazzi. Haley had her security team escort her through New York City airport, and one team member went to her to Tree Hill. _

_When Haley landed, her lead security member led her through the crowd and into a car. _

"_Where to, Ms. Scott?" _

"_Tree Hill hospital, please." _

"_Ms. Scott?" _

_Haley looked towards her lead security member, Skills. _

"_Yeah, Skills?" _

"_Can I ask what we're doing here?" _

"_I know someone here. Let's just leave it at that, for your sake more than mine." _

_Skills nodded his head as they traveled through Tree Hill. Haley's phone rang three times before she decided to answer it. _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" _

"_Rachel? What are you talking about?" _

"_Tree Hill? What the fuck is in Tree Hill, Haley? You have a meeting tomorrow morning and you're in Tree Hill? You need to come home right now." _

"_Rachel, I can't. I need at least one day." _

"_Does this have anything to do with Nathan Scott?" _

"_What? No, of course not. Why?" _

"_Um, because Nathan ends up critically injured and Haley Scott runs off to Tree Hill as soon as the news breaks." _

"_Don't be ridiculously, Rachel… I'm…I'm checking out a new venue" _

"_Haley? What-." _

_Haley clicked her phone off, smiling back at Skills. She looked up as she saw this run-down sophisticated looking building, she could tell it was a club, she didn't know how, she just knew. She smiled looking up at the sign, Tric. _

"_Excuse me, driver, can you pull over at this club?...You coming in with me, Skills?" _

"_Like I'm about to let you walk up into a club where we don't know nobody… let me get that door for you." _

_Haley laughed as she let him open the door for her, looking around for anyone to spot her with cameras. As she walked in she was greeted with a very blonde and very confused woman walking towards her.  
><em>

"_Haley Scott? Can I ask what you're doing in here?" _

"_I'm checking out your venue. I'm really digging it." _

"_How… How did you hear about this place?" _

"_Um…" _

"_Chris Keller!" _

"_Yes! Chris Keller, he's mentioned it. I was wondering if I could shoot my new music video in here?" _

"_What? Of…of course." _

"_Perfect, of course you would get paid for the day along with compensation for any money lost the night I record. And I would also love to perform here." _

_Her head snapped up, looking at Haley and Skills and around the club. _

"_Am I getting Punk'd? You cannot be serious, why?" _

_Haley closed her eyes looking around, and then smiled back at the curly-headed blonde. _

"_Because it's good to remember where you came from. Now, you know my name, what's yours?" _

"_Peyton Sawyer." _

_After working out the legality, and telling Peyton she would call, they were headed back to the hospital. The whole way to the hospital, Haley had to make sure she was still breathing. It had been almost two-years since she had spoken to Nathan Scott and almost three since she's seen him. As they pulled up to the hospital, it was flooded with people paparazzi surrounding it. She quickly racked her brain as a thought to get out of the mess she was about to put herself in. Haley saw something in the window, and reached for her phone calling Rachel to get everything worked out and on the circuit as soon as they hung up. Haley grabbed Skills hand and told him to open the door. _

_The first floor she went to was Nathans. His room was crowded with friends and family, including Brooke and Lucas. She had to figure out a way to get in there and see him. She waited about thirty minutes before the area cleared out and she sneaked in. She saw Nathan laying there, watching TV. _

"_Nathan?" _

_Nathan's head snapped up at her voice and for a brief second, he felt all the pain go away. She was here. She came to see him. As he stared at her pain-filled eyes, the memories of everything he had done and everything he needed to keep from Haley flooded back. So his eyes snapped back to the TV, avoiding eye-contact with her.  
><em>

"_What are you doing here, Haley?" _

"_I heard about your accident." _

"_I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." _

_Haley bit her lip, realizing he still wanted nothing to do with her. But she kept pushing; he was after-all, still... Nathan. The father of her son, the man she loved and always would. _

"_What happened?" _

_As Nathan listened to her voice, he knew he had to keep his eyes hooked on the TV. One look at her and he knew he would fall apart. He was not ready to see her again. _

"_A car accident. I thought you said you heard what happened." _

"_Will you make it out okay?" _

"_I said, I'll be fine. Were you even listening?" _

_As soon as the words and the tone left his lips he regretted it. He knew she cared, but he didn't want her to. She deserved better, they deserved better. He regretted everything about his actions between him and Haley. But there was no way to reverse it now. _

_Haley bit back her tears, looking at the ground and pulling a small picture of Jamie out of her bag and walked towards Nathan. _

"_I know you hate me, Nathan. I know you never wanted to talk to me or see me again. But regardless of everything, this is your son. James Lucas Scott, Jamie for short. I know what Lucas means to you, and he means a lot to me and Jamie too. Neither of them know it, but he's a really good uncle. All I ask is you don't throw that picture away. Keep it, treasure it, and maybe eventually, you'll love it. I love you, Nathan Scott, and I always will. I know you don't feel that way, and that's okay. But you can love our son, even if you don't show it. Bye, Nathan. I won't bother you anymore; I hope you have a fast recovery." _

_She reached down and kissed his cheek as she sneaked out of the hospital room. _

_For the first time, Nathan let tears flow from his face. The car accident didn't hurt him enough to cry, the possibility of losing basketball was not enough to make him cry, seeing Haley wasn't enough to make him cry. But as soon as he picked up that picture of a Jamie Scott with a basketball in his hands he realized how much he was losing everyday he sat there. Nathan reached for the phone to call Haley back, until a suspicious-looking man walked into his room. _

"_What are you doing, Nathan?" _

"_I'm calling Haley back, I can't do this anymore." _

"_I think you can, you remember our deal?" _

"_If basketball is over, our deal is irrelevant." _

"_Too bad, I spoke to your doctor—." _

"_How? You're not my doctor or my family." _

"_I'm the General Manager interested in you, Nathan. Basketball is the most important thing here, you know." _

"_You can't keep me from them forever, Jimmy." _

"_I can while you play for my team, can't I?"_

"_Then I'll play for a new team, so what?" _

"_Fine. And what about Haley? And that sweet little boy of yours, Jamie is it?" _

"_You wouldn't touch them." _

"_Of course not, but I know who could. You always need this reminder; you can't be with my baby girl. And that's final. You're not good enough for her." _

"_She's your daughter! You just said it, how could you hurt her or your grandson? You don't make sense! Trying to protect them, but I can't be with them?" _

"_She's protected when she's away from you. And I have people to answer to too, Nathan. I'm doing this for everyone, why can't you see that?" _

"_How could you let this happen?" _

"_I protected my family, the way you're protecting yours. Good luck with recovery." _

_Nathan gripped the photo of Jamie and laid back in his hospital bed, but quickly slipped the picture in his pocket when he heard his mother enter the room. _

Nathan ran his hand over the picture of a two-year-old Jamie as he sighed. He looked back at Haley's office and saw her consoling a confused Brooke as he stormed off.

"Nathan!"

"Oh hey, Lucas, what's up?"

"I know you said you had two hot dates tonight, but I really need you, man."

"What for?"

"Brooke invited Haley and Jamie over and I really need another guy to help me out!"

"What about Jamie?"

"Dude, he's the best and everything, but he always gets suckered into helping Hales and Brooke with dinner. I just need you to help me bring him back to boy world."

"Boy world?"

"Chill out, please man?"

Nathan smirked as he rubbed the picture in his pant pocket, looking back at Haley's office. He turned back to Lucas and simply said, "What time?"

****_**CRAZY right? A few things happened that were important in this chapter: **_

_**You heard about the all-stars camp (big role in this story) **_

_**You met PEYTON! (yay) **_

_**You found out Jimmy's a big reason Nathan and Haley are apart (you'll get more why later!)**_

_**You found out Nathan isn't just a huge douchebag (he never could have been, we love Nathan!) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Haley fixed Jamie's shirt before ringing Brooke's doorbell. After everything that happened today, she definitely needed to just hang out with her friends. Brooke opened the door smiling vivaciously, ushering the pair inside.

"Jimmy Jam! I've missed you buddy!"

"You saw me today, Aunt Brooke. Where's Uncle Lucas?"

Brooke laughed looking up at Haley, but she couldn't offer any relief. Brooke pointed towards the den as they watched him bolt off towards Lucas. Just as Brooke was closing the door a hand stopped it. The girls looked back to see who it could be.

"Miss me?"

Nathan's smirk appeared from behind the door, looking at Brooke's angered face, and Haley's shocked one. Brooke's angry voice transformed into an angry scream as she yelled for Lucas to come to the door.

Lucas came running and then smiled big as he saw Nathan, welcoming him inside. Jamie stood behind Haley's leg, watching the two brothers interact.

"Thanks for coming, man."

"You INVITED him?"

"Of course I did Brooke, he's my brother."

"He's also a piece of-."

"Brooke!" Haley directed her look to the little boy hiding behind her legs. Brooke took a deep breath and looked back at Lucas.

"He can't stay here. We don't have enough food."

"What? NO!"

The little voice from behind Haley screamed in protest at Brooke's word. Lucas laughed it off and shrugged, but Brooke looked to Haley's eyes, searching for a response.

"Well, then it's settled, little man has the last vote. Right Jimmy Jam?"

Lucas reached down for a high-five from Jamie, then directed the three boys into the den where there were tons of video games waiting to be played.

Haley kept her head turned from Nathan while he was there, but made eye-contact with him as he passed by her with Lucas and Jamie.

Nathan knew this would hurt her, but he was tired of being without her. He needed to find a way to explain everything to her. Instead of covering up his hurt, and regret for hurting her, he let it shine through his eyes, hoping she would see it.

As the boys passed, Brooke lunged towards Nathan, but Haley pulled her back.

"Did you see that?"

"See what? A righteous pig walk through my front door like a god or something?"

"No, he was sad."

"What?"

"He was, Brooke. I've seen that look. He was sad… How dare he!"

"Exactly! Let's fight him!"

Haley laughed, grateful for her best friend to be jumping to her defense, but she knew with Jamie there, a scene was the last thing that needed to be displayed. The two girls walked towards the kitchen getting dinner ready and chatting about the new all-stars camp.

"Dinner's ready!"

Haley yelled to the boys as her and Brooke finished putting the finally touches on everything. As Nathan and Jamie ran into the dining room, Haley couldn't help but think of how natural that looked. She saw Jamie laughing and having fun, and Nathan doing the same. The only question that ran through Haley's head is 'why couldn't this always be true? Why are things so complicated for her and Jamie?'

As Nathan raced Jamie into the kitchen, he couldn't deny how hot Haley looked in her apron, setting the table. Every time he saw Haley, he had to remind himself he couldn't touch her, yet. He had to find a way out of this mess; he had to find a way to finally be Jamie's father, and Haley's husband again.

"So, Aunt Brooke, Momma told me you're starting an all-stars camp, can I go?"

"You are the first person allowed in, all access."

"Sweet, I wanna go to basketball camp with Uncle Nathan, is that okay Momma?"

Jamie's baby blue eyes looked up into Haley's and she had to fight back her tears as she basically heard Jamie's attachment to Nathan grow right in front of her.

"We'll see, baby. Nathan, can I see you a moment?"

Nathan waited for Haley to pass him and followed her into the den. He knew she'd freak when Jamie called him that. But to his defense, he never asked Jamie to call him that, it just sort of started after spending the time together.

"What the hell are you doing, Nathan?"

"I'm not doing anything, he just picked it up while we were hanging out."

"Not just that. Why are you here? Are you just trying to hurt me?"

"No, of course not, Hales-."

"Stop. Stop acting like you care, stop acting like you ever loved me."

"Haley. I loved you, I love you, and I always will. I made a lot of mistakes, and I plan on fixing them. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to find a way to tell you why I had to hurt you the way I did. I'm going to make you fall in love with me again, and I'm going to be a good father to Jamie."

Nathan pulled the picture of Jamie out of his pocket, giving it to Haley. Haley swept her fingers over it, a tear sliding down her cheek as she remembered the day she gave Nathan the picture.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Hales. And letting you walk out of that hospital room without apologizing and explaining everything, is definitely one of them. The only thing that stopped me from calling you back into that room was-."

"Was what?"

Nathan closed his eyes as he braced himself for what he was about to tell her. He took her hand in his as he opened his eyes, just as he was about to speak he heard the doorbell ring and his mind was focused back on reality as he heard Jimmy James' voice booming through the house.

"Where the hell is Nathan Scott?"

Nathan dropped Haley's hand and quickly backed away from her, moving towards his coach's voice, instantly regretting not being faster in telling Haley.

"Right here, Coach."

"What the fuck are you doing here, Nathan?"

"I was just spending time with my brother and his family."

"That's right, _his _family. It's time for you to go."

Haley peeked her head around to watch the argument, perplexed by her father's demeaning tone towards Nathan. She watched as Jamie ran into the room, screaming his grandfather's name. Jimmy picked up the little boy and bounced him around.

"How's my favorite grandson doing?"

"Grandpa, you can't say that!"

"I can if I want! Now, let me finish talking to Nathan, and then he has to go. I'll stay for dinner though, if that's alright."

He glanced up at Brooke who gave him a smile and a nod in approval, happy that Nathan was leaving and Jimmy was staying. But the little boy in his arms vastly disapproved.

"NO! Nathan can't leave! He promised to play basketball with me outside later!"

The little boy launched himself into Nathan's arms and Haley watched as her father fumed with anger. Jimmy clenched his fists together and stared Nathan down, long and hard. Nathan smiled as he saw how excited Jamie was, and somehow he found a bigger sense of pride than he ever felt standing in front of Jimmy James.

"He was just kidding, Jamie, of course I'm staying. Now why don't you go back to the table with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas, I'll be there shortly."

Jamie bounced down, giving his grandfather's legs one more hug as he ran back into the dining room, Brooke and Lucas close behind.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nathan. You're about to ruin everything, I can't stop it once you've started it."

"Jimmy, I've wasted so much time listening to you. Listening to your 'boss'. I've missed out on so much with Haley and with Jamie. I can't do this anymore. I'll take the consequences that come my way, even if that means I never play basketball again."

"That's beautiful, really it is, Scott. But what about Haley? And Jamie? How am I supposed to protect them, when you don't follow through? I can promise it won't be pretty for them."

"It looks like you're going to need a new puppet, Jimmy. I love your daughter too damn much to let anything happen to her. I'll die before your 'boss' gets ahold of her or Jamie."

"I sincerely hope you mean that, Nate."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Jimmy and Nathan turned quickly to see a fiery, honey-blonde Haley staring at both of them. The revelation coming full circle, the only problem she saw was that she didn't understand any of it. Who was the 'boss' Nathan referred to? Why was her own father threatening her life and her son's life that way? Why wouldn't Nathan just tell her? But mostly, what the hell was going on?

Jimmy walked quickly towards Haley, grabbing both of her hands. Attempting to lead her to the couch in the front living room, but Haley quickly grabbed her hands out of Jimmy's hand.

"Haley, you've got to give me a chance to explain."

"Then, explain."

"Your mother and I hit a huge road-block in life, a year after you left for school. We were flat broke. Nothing to our name, and we were ashamed to tell you. When you told us you wanted to attend Duke, instead of keeping your in-state scholarship, we panicked. We knew we couldn't pay for it. So I had to borrow some money. I borrowed money from the worst type of guy. At first, he didn't ask for much, just a few botched games. But then, he found out about you and Nathan somehow. I was shocked to hear it, but he told me I need to keep you apart. That Nathan needed the bad boy image, he needed to be single. I don't really know why, but I knew I could never ask you to do that for me, and I knew you never could. But Nathan… I knew that if I told him you were at risk, he'd protect you, no matter what. And that's exactly what he did. We didn't know you would be pregnant, but Dante, he used that to his advantage. I'm so sorry, Haley-."

"Stop. Did mom know?"

"No, and she still doesn't, she thinks I got some sort of advance to pay for Duke."

Nathan's head snapped up as he heard that Haley went to Duke anyway, without him even knowing. How could he not know? He knew everything about Haley? She read that she graduated from Harvard?

"I want you to leave."

"Haley, please, you need to understand. If you and Nathan are seen together at all, Dante…he won't stop until he gets blood. From who, I don't know."

"You need to get out of my best friend's house, before I have to kick you out in front of my son. How dare you? How dare you put my innocent son in this mess? How dare you ask Nathan to do something like this for you? And most of all, how dare you keep all of this a secret?"

"Haley, I just-."

"I don't even want the answers, I want you to leave."

Jimmy backed away from Haley, looking at Nathan, whose face read of confusion and relief. He said his goodbyes to Brooke and Lucas, and finally told Jamie he had important team business to tend to, but he would hang out with him soon.

"Haley…"

Haley's head snapped up to Nathan approaching her. She saw his perplexed expression and realized she had a lot of explaining to do, but so did he. Haley gave him the 'one-second' finger and went to ask Brooke to watch Jamie for a few hours, because she and Nathan needed to talk.

Haley returned to see Nathan sitting with his head in his hands as he continued to try and understand everything. She closed the sliding door in the den and got prepared for the most emotional discussion of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley sat next to Nathan and forced him to face her. She took a deep breath as she stared into the intense blue eyes that could get her to do almost anything.

"_Haley, just do it." _

"_Nathan, you're crazy." _

"_And you're a chicken." _

_Haley glared at Nathan as he laughed. Nathan grabbed Haley's shoulders and forced her to look at him. His deep and intense blue eyes cut right through her soul. _

"_You're a really good singer; it would be a shame for the world not to hear you, Haley James." _

"_But what if they think I'm terrible?" _

"_I don't." _

"_You're my husband, you have to say that." _

"_Maybe, but even if the world hates you, I am always going to love you." _

_Haley smiled slightly, touched by his words. She glanced back up at the stage, waiting for her to make her entrance. She looked back into Nathan's eyes and rolled her own._

"_Fine, I'll do it!" _

_Nathan broke into a huge smile, hugging Haley tight, kissing her all over. He gripped her hand tight, and pushed her towards the stage, giving her a thumb's up as she took the stage for the very first time, as Haley Scott._

"Where do we even start, Hales?"

"Well, I think you have a lot of questions for me, so you start."

"Did you go to Duke? I read that you graduated from Harvard?"

"I got my undergrad at Duke, and my master's at Harvard. People like to focus on Harvard because that's where I mastered in music."

"How come I never saw you? Especially running around with Lucas and Brooke?"

"I was really careful about not going to events I knew you would be at. I only slipped up one time, and I never made the mistake again."

"_Haley, just come to the party with us!" _

"_Brooke, I can't, I have this huge test on Monday." _

"_Yeah, and you've already studied a bunch for it, plus you'll have tomorrow and Sunday to study for it, COME!" _

"_Brooke, I'm pregnant, and it's really hard to hide this bump." _

"_Who cares? If someone says something, I'll kick there ass! I don't need to get drunk, I just want to dance and have fun with my bestest friend!" _

_Haley bit her lip as she watched her best friend beg her to come to a party. She distanced herself from these after-basketball-game-parties. She knew he'd be there, but she had turn down Brooke so many times, she knew she had to do just once. Plus these parties are always huge, what's the chance of seeing him anyways? _

"_Fine, I'll go. But you owe me, missy!" _

_Brooke jumped up and down, running around Haley's closet looking for an outfit for her. Haley got dressed, hoping she wouldn't regret her next decision. _

_As the trio walked into the club, Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and told him he was going to find…Nathan. Haley always cringed when she heard his name. Brooke and Lucas always tried to get Haley to meet him, but she always found an excuse not to see him. Brooke dragged Haley on the dance floor, as the two danced; Haley kept her eye on her surrounding areas. She moved closer to Brooke to hear a joke, when she saw him. Haley's heart caught in her throat, as she saw Nathan taking a body shot off of an 18-year-old cheerleader's incredibly flat tummy. _

_She turned away quickly and made an excuse to Brooke about not feeling well. Nathan must have thought he saw her because he ran outside after her. Haley hid behind a bush as she saw Nathan looking all around for her. She watched as the cheerleader came after Nathan. _

"_Where'd you go, baby?" _

"_Sorry, just thought I saw someone I knew." _

_Haley tried not to vomit as she watched Nathan put his tongue down her throat. He reached down, grabbing her ass. Haley also noticed Nathan open his eyes to continue to scan outside, careful to look for her. _

"_Why don't we go upstairs, and you show me your skills off the court, hot shot?" _

_Nathan smirked down at her, kissing her neck. _

"_Sounds perfect, lead the way." _

_Nathan turned around once more, just making sure, before he followed the cheerleader inside. _

"I knew that was you!"

Haley nodded her head, playing with her hands. She continued to tell Nathan about how her college years were being pregnant with Jamie. She watched as Nathan digested everything.

"Nathan? Why did you do it?"

Nathan snapped his head up, staring into Haley's glistening eyes. He hated seeing her cry, and even worse, he hated knowing he was the reason.

"He told me you would get hurt, Hales. You have no idea how many times I picked up that phone to call you. How many times I got in my car to get you, I just couldn't risk it. I didn't know of any other way out. All I knew was this guy your dad was into it with, wouldn't stop."

"But…what about Taylor?"

"Taylor?"

Haley started to tell Nathan about what she saw with Taylor during her first visit to campus. Nathan tried to stop her mid-ramble, but had no such luck. Eventually, he reached up and pressed his lips to hers. Haley pulled back a few seconds later, surprised.

"What was that?"

Nathan smirked, "you were rambling."

Haley rolled her eyes and gave Nathan a pointed look, telling him to focus on the problem at hand.

"Right. Taylor. I can't tell you that it wasn't what you saw or anything like that. I was so hurt, Haley. I wasn't used to being without you, and for the longest time, I would literally fuck anything and anyone I saw. I was pretty much known for it. I regret every girl I touched, thought about, kissed, or anything, because she wasn't you."

Haley seemed satisfied with his answer, well as satisfied as she could be. She was willing to let the past be the past.

"The only thing I think we need to focus on now is how to get out of this mess."

Haley nodded her head in agreement, biting her lip as she watched Nathan's gears turn.

"I have an idea…but I don't know if you'll like it."

"I'll do anything, Hales."

"I think it's time we call Dan."

Nathan took a deep breath; he was not expecting that one. He hadn't spoken to Dan Scott since before college. Dan Scott was an infamous mobster, known for not caring who he hurts, and being fiercely protective of those he cares for. Unfortunately, Nathan and Lucas haven't spoken to Dan in the longest time, so Nathan was unsure of how he fell on that list.

"I don't know Hales; I don't think Dan cares much for me."

"Maybe not, but I know he'd care for Jamie."

Nathan glanced up at her with thought, something that had never crossed his mind before. He never thought of asking Dan for help, because he never thought Dan would actually help him. Dan set up shop in Miami, Florida. Far away from New York City, but that would never stop Dan Scott. He had goons everywhere around the country. And Haley guessed that Dante had some connection to him.

"So what do we do?"

"I think we need to go to Miami. Separately for the time being. Are the Knicks playing Miami anytime soon?"

"Well, yeah actually. We play them next week."

"I think you need to fly down with Lucas, for a 'boy's weekend' and Brooke and I will fly down to research for this all-star's camp."

"Lucas won't see Dan."

"No, of course not, but they can do a couple's thing while the three of us visit Dan."

"Do you think this will work?"

"It has to, Nathan."

"What about your dad?"

Haley bit her lip, playing with hands. She looked down to the ground, not sure of the answer. She couldn't figure it out, how her dad could put Jamie at risk. If it was just her, the debate in her mind wouldn't be so hard to figure out, but it's not just her.

"I don't know. I need to think some."

"And us?"

Haley slowly raised her head, meeting Nathan's eyes. He looked so confused, so sad, and yet so hopeful. He hoped Haley could forgive him, that they could go back to what they were. So he could be her husband.

"I don't know about that either. It's been a long time, Nate. And while I know why you did the things you did, I think you could've done things differently. You could've come to me."

"I know, I just…You were my everything. I couldn't let you get hurt."

Haley couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He looked so sad, so broken, and still had the look that Haley knew so well was ever so evident. He was still in love with her and she could see it. She was still wrestling with all of the information she had. She was also wrestling with the mind-blowing kiss he had just given her. There was nothing different about the kiss, it had the ability to make her weak in the knees, she was still in love with him, and there was no doubt about it.

Before she could respond, Brooke came in through the door, her heels clicking all the way to where they were sitting. She stood over the two of them, hands on her hips, with an angry look directed straight towards Nathan.

"What are you doing in here, hot shot? Hmm? Trying to convince my best friend that worthy than anything more than a kick in the pants?"

Haley stood up to direct Brooke away, not wanting to start a riot between the two of them, before Nathan stood up to stop her.

"No, Hales. It's okay; she deserves to say anything she wants to me."

"Hales?! Who do you think you are, Nathan? Do you have any idea what this girl went through? There were nights she laid in bed and cried. I couldn't help her because she wouldn't tell me. And she wouldn't tell me because she knew who you were to me. A friend, well at least that's what I thought you were; now I don't know what you are. I helped Haley when she was at her wits end with Jamie, when she could barely stay up late because she was so tired, because there was NO ONE to help her, and she's too much of a good person to ask for help-."

"Brooke, please."

"No, Haley, he needs to hear every word of this. No excuse is good enough to cover the fact that you broke my best friend's heart. And you ABANDONED my handsome, incredible, and loving godson."

"What?"

The three adults turned suddenly to the little voice that stood at the door. A confused Lucas standing behind him, also. Haley's mind went into overdrive as she tried to figure out what to say next, but before she could say a word, Nathan was walking over to Jamie.

"Why don't you and I go talk outside, bud?"

Jamie stared up at Nathan, watching his mother's reaction. He didn't know what to think, his mother had always told him that his father loved him and would be with him, if he could. Now, he's learning that his idol, Nathan Scott, was his father.

"Why should I? I wanna talk to my momma."

Jamie ran towards Haley, and Nathan watched in agony as Haley picked him up and stared up at Nathan. Haley rocked him for a few seconds, then pulled him forward.

"Jamie, I think you should talk to… um… Nathan."

"Why momma, he hurt us."

"Because he's the only one that can tell you the truth about everything, and I think it would mean a lot to him if you went with him."

Jamie looked back to Nathan, wondering what he could possibly tell him. He shimmied out of Haley's grasp and walked towards Nathan, looking up at him and pointing his finger.

"Fine, but I only want the truth."

"Fair enough."

Nathan and Jamie walked toward the patio outside, as Haley turned her attention back to Brooke. Brooke's face looked of total embarrassment, she couldn't believe Jamie had heard all of that. She had no intention of outing Nathan to Jamie, she just wanted him to know what he had done was wrong.

"Haley-."

"I can't believe you, Brooke. I asked you not to do this, right now. You should have known better."

"Nathan let me do it!"

"Don't do that, Brooke. You should have never come in here, steaming mad at him without knowing everything."

"All I know is that he left you and Jamie."

"He had his reasons, and I understand you're my best friend, but anything to do with Nathan is my decision. I just need you to be supportive of anything I chose to do, whether I let him back in or not, I don't need you breathing down my back about my choices."

"That's fair; I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I don't wanna see me hurt either, Brooke. That's why I'm going to be careful. But for now, we need to talk about something."

Lucas walked over to the two of them, looking all around, with a bewildered look on his face, trying to decide what just happened.

"Luke, I think Nathan would want to tell you, why don't you go outside?"

_**NEXT CHAPTER: The trip to Miami! **_

_**I'm also gonna save the discussion with Jamie till Chapter 8**_!


	7. Chapter 7

"Haley are you sure about this?"

Haley put on her sunglasses and hoisted Jamie up on her hip as she looked back at a nervous Brooke. Haley had been thinking about this decision ever since she discussed it with Nathan. The only thing she knew is that Jamie wasn't safe anymore, and if anyone could help, she'd do whatever she could.

"Brooke, I've got no choice. For Jamie."

"For Jamie."

Brooke repeated the mantra; the four of them had started saying it whenever they discussed the Miami trip. Lucas, however, decided not to come on the trip. He told the trio that being in the same city as Dan was too much. Instead, Nathan had to invite Tony who was meeting up with his wife, Rachel, during the trip.

Brooke and Haley pushed their way through the airport, Skills leading the way. Haley covered Jamie's eyes as they traveled through the crowd of paparazzi and fans. Haley loved her fans; she just didn't appreciate when they invaded her personal space when Jamie was around. As soon as the three got into back of the car, they were greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Nathan?"

Nathan smiled as he waited for the door to close, leaning forward he kissed Haley's cheek, welcoming her to Miami. Jamie moved forward, high-fiving Tony, and hugging Nathan. Brooke was, however, completely appalled by the scene, but seeing her best friend's face full of more happiness than she's seen in years, she kept it to herself.

"What are you doing here? This could have been a lot worse."

"I know, I just wanted to see the two of you, you too, Brooke."

"Don't push me, Scott."

"Oh, someone's bitter about Pucas not coming along."

Haley slapped Nathan's arm, telling him to shut up. Nathan rolled his eyes, telling her he didn't care.

"Look, Brooke, we both know something's wrong with Lucas. I just want you to be careful."

Brooke glanced up from her phone, staring at Nathan and seeing his sincerity. She knew something was wrong with Lucas, she's known for a long time their marriage wasn't what it used to be. Actually, she's more than known. The divorce papers have been sitting in their kitchen for other six months, with only Lucas' signature on them. Every day he would complain to her that she hadn't signed them yet. But this morning had been the worst reminder.

"_Brooke?" _

_Lucas walked into Brooke's separate bedroom, finding her in her closet. He stared at her for a few minutes before she turned around. _

"_What, Lucas? I'm packing. Something you should be doing." _

"_I'm not going there just to be reminded of Dan Scott." _

"_You're being so selfish, Nathan's your brother and Jamie's your nephew!" _

"_I have complete faith that Nathan doesn't need me to fix his problems." _

_Brooke rolled her eyes, she was furious when Lucas told the group he wasn't making the trip because of Dan. She knew Lucas could be selfish, she just never thought he'd stoop so low. _

"_Brooke, the papers?" _

"_I'll get to them, Lucas." _

"_When? And when are you gonna tell Haley?" _

"_Jeeze, what's the rush? Got a new girlfriend?" _

_Lucas' silence made Brooke turn from her closet and glare at him. There was so much running through her head, Brooke wasn't ready to give up the marriage yet and she assumed Lucas still felt the same way, but he just wanted some more freedom. She had no idea he was in a completely other place. _

"_What?" _

"_Look, it's no big deal; we're just ready to be seen in public." _

"_No big deal? We're still married." _

"_That's not my fault! I've been trying to get this divorce for months, Brooke." _

"_Is she the reason?" _

_Lucas put his hands in his pockets as he stared at Brooke. _

"_Get out." _

"_Brooke." _

"_I said, get out." _

"_Fine. But you still need to sign the papers." _

"You really don't know, do you?"

Nathan looked between Haley and Brooke, with Haley doing the same thing.

"Know what?"

"Jamie, buddy, can you close your ears for a little bit?"

Jamie clamped his hands over his ears as Brooke looked between Haley and Nathan.

"Haley, I'm really sorry I haven't told you sooner, but I'm going to do this right now, fast and easy like a band aid. Lucas and I are getting a divorce; we've had the divorce papers sitting on our kitchen table for about six months. I thought we were just working things out, but it turns out; found out this morning by the way, Lucas has a new girlfriend. He just wants a divorce so he can be with her in public. And you're really telling me you didn't know about this, Nate."

Haley glanced up to Nathan, seeing the pure shock on his face as he digested the information.

"Brooke, I swear. I never knew he was seeing someone else. We barely talk about anything but business, I thought y'all were happy. He didn't even tell me about the divorce. I promise, Brooke, I'd never keep something like that from you."

Even through everything lately, Brooke knew he was telling the truth. Nathan was never good at keeping secrets from Brooke, well except the sort of monumental one about being married to Haley. Whenever there was something wrong with Brooke and Lucas, Brooke always turned to Nathan, because he never lied to her about Lucas.

Brooke nodded her head and sat back in her seat, in order to stop Haley's questioning, she instructed Jamie to remove his hands from his ears. Haley gripped her friend's hand anyways, telling her it would be okay.

The four sat in silence, mostly, for the rest of the ride. Jamie played with his video game he had from the plane ride.

Whenever they reached Haley and Brooke's hotel, they all said goodbye and Nathan and Tony took the limo to a bar to discuss sports and guy stuff.

"Brooke, what the hell?"

Haley whispered as soon as everyone was settled and Jamie was comfortably watching TV, far away enough that he couldn't hear them.

"Haley-."

"You were so mad at me about not telling you about Nathan, which I understand was worse. But six months, Brooke? Why didn't you come to me?"

Brooke let a few tears fall from her face as she turned to face Haley, erupting into a full sob. Haley led them to her room and sat with Brooke on the bed. She rubbed Brooke and tried to calm her down, shooing Jamie away when he came to see what was going on.

"I thought… I thought it would go away, Haley. I thought it was a phase and he'd realize he would miss me too much and we'd rip up the papers and live happily ever after."

"Brooke, you're too good of a person to let him treat you like that. If he wants that divorce, you need to give it to him."

"But he's my everything, Haley."

"But you're not his, sweetie. I know that sounds terrible, but you deserve someone who makes you their everything, someone who could never see their life with someone else."

"He was that for me, Haley!"

"And now you need to find someone else who will be that for you."

"What if no one wants me?"

Haley hugged Brooke, hearing her vulnerable question. She rubbed Brooke's back, still not believing that her best friend's marriage was falling apart while hers seem to be falling back together again.

"You, Brooke Davis, are beautiful. Whoever doesn't want you, is stupid, Lucas included. You're talented, you have your own career, you've got the biggest heart, and you're my best friend."

"I love you, H. Scott."

"And I love you, B. Davis. Now, who wants to do some dinner? I kind of want to cook! Maybe have a few friends over?"

As the two prepared the meal for their guests, there was a knock at the door. Jamie ran to open it, expecting Nathan, but was surprised when he saw someone he had never met before.

The man made his way into the hotel room, with Jamie yelling for his mom.

"What is it, bud—Dan. What are you doing here?"

Dan Scott stood in the room, seemingly towering over everyone as he looked down at the little boy in front of him. Jamie backed away, moving behind his mom's legs.

"Well, you know me, but I don't think I know you."

"Um, Jamie, why don't you and Aunt Brooke go watch some TV?"

Brooke ushered Jamie out as she studied the tall man standing in the foyer. Dan Scott was anything but calming. His presence was slightly overwhelming for Haley. Once she knew Jamie and Brooke were out of the room, she ushered Dan into the kitchen.

"What can I do for you, Dan?"

"Well it seems you and I have a problem."

"And what might that be?"

"You're interested in my son, and you have a son. That won't work for Nathan."

"What makes you think I'm interested in Nathan?"

"You can't fool me, girly. You can fool the press and everyone around it, but I know everything."

"Dan, there's something you should know-."

There was another knock at the door as Nathan finally arrived. Jamie ran towards the door, and opened it, greeting Nathan with a huge hug and a bright smile. Nathan carried Jamie into the kitchen, before noticing Dan.

"Jamie, go into the living room with Aunt Brooke and Tony."

Jamie pouted as he retreated to the living room, mumbling about people always making him leave.

"What are you doing here, Dan?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

Haley and Nathan looked towards each other as Haley blew out a breathe.

"Dan came over to tell me that we couldn't work because I have a son."

Nathan looked to Dan, "What? Dan, you've got it all wrong."

"Oh, do I? Nathan, you're in the prime of your career, a family works for you and everything, but you need your own son, not some other man's."

"No, Dan. Jamie is my son, and Haley is my wife."

Dan looked between the two, looking for wedding rings.

"We got married in Vegas, seven years ago. Haley got pregnant with Jamie, but I had to stop seeing her and never meet Jamie. That's why we're here."

"You left your son, Nate? Come on."

"Dan, stop. I'm here because we need your help."

Nathan walked over and wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. Haley surprised by the gesture stared up at Nathan as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"My help? What could I possibly do for you, Nathan? Buy you some fake story for the press; you know I can't do that."

"No. Haley's dad, Jimmy James approached me almost five years ago and told me that I had to stop being with Haley and if I didn't she would be seriously injured. Then when we found out she was pregnant, he told me I still couldn't be with her."

"Jimmy? Why would he possibly—oh my. Dante?"

"Yes, and we came here because I want a relationship with Jamie, and hopefully Haley. But I can't do that thinking someone's going to hurt them. I need your help."

"Why didn't you come to me before, Nate?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to help me. After everything with… you know, I figured you wouldn't care."

"I would have still helped you. You're still my son, no matter what. And he's… my grandson."

Haley leaned forward, directing Dan's gaze back towards the couple.

"And we want you to have a relationship with him, Dan. As long as he's safe and protected, which I'm sure he'd be. I just don't want any of us to get hurt because of my father or whoever he works for."

Dan squinted his eyes as he looked between the two.

"You'd really let me have a relationship with him? Nathan?"

"If you can help us protect him, I don't see why not. I was never hurt during the years as your son, I have faith you'd never let anything happen to Jamie."

"Well, you're in luck. Dante does work for me. He runs my New York office. But you have to believe me, I had no idea this was happening. I would have stopped it before it started. And he should've known better than to mess with you or your family. I'll get started on fixing this, right now."

Haley lunged forward, grabbing Dan's arm, motioning towards the kitchen, "Stay for dinner, Dan. Get to know Jamie, we can't stay in Miami long."

Dan looked down at Haley, then back up at Nathan, waiting for the nod of approval. Whenever he saw it, he looked back down at Haley, giving her a Scott smile.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Dan left, assuring Haley and Nathan he would have everything fixed by morning. Haley and Nathan returned to the living room where Tony and Jamie were playing NBA Live and Brooke was messing around on her computer.<p>

Haley sat next to Nathan on one of the couches as they watched the boys play the video game. Nathan told the two boys he had next player, hinting to Tony that it would probably be Jamie.

Suddenly, Brooke slammed her computer shut and ran out of the room. Haley sat up, watching as Brooke also slammed her bedroom door. Haley went to Brooke's computer, and seeing the page open, caused Haley to get a little teary eyed for her best friend.

"_**Lucas Scott cheating on his wife of two years, fashion designer Brooke Davis? Lucas was seen canoodling with a hot curly-headed blonde, better known as the actress featured on the upcoming movie, **_**With a Brick**, _**Peyton Sawyer!" **_

Haley passed the computer to Nathan, the picture of the pair snuggling together in a restaurant the most prominent thing on the page. Haley tried to get Brooke to open the door, upon failing she went searching for a key. She still had a hard time believing Brooke had an unhappy marriage and hers was almost a happy one.

"_Haley?" _

"_Did you talk to Jamie, is he okay?" _

_Nathan smiled, looking out the back door at Jamie playing basketball on the mini-hoop he kept at Brooke's house. _

"_Yeah, I think everything will be okay." _

"_Good, that's good." _

"_I love you, Haley." _

"_Nathan-."_

"_I know, but I'm going to fix this. And we're going to be happy and together again; you should probably just accept it. It doesn't matter what you think, I know you want me, Hales." _

_Nathan somehow got Haley backed into the wall with his arms beside her head. Haley was having a hard time breathing as she felt his warm body so close to hers. _

"_Natha..an. I think we should slow down." _

"_We're definitely going slowly; I'm going to woo you, Haley James. I'm going to make you fall in love with me, all over again. You'll see." _

_Nathan leaned down like he was going to kiss Haley's lips, and instead turned his head and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Haley blushed because she knew Nathan could tell she wanted more than that. When the slight pout appeared on her lips, Nathan smirked. _

"_Haley James, we need to take things slow." _

_As he backed away and turned to leave, he heard her correct him, "it's Haley Scott." _

_He turned around and gave her the biggest grin he's given anyone since he had been with Haley, "You're damn right it is." _

****Don't be toooo mad at me for ending Brooke and Lucas! But I watched basically the whole series lately and I realized how much I like Brooke and Julian together (spoiler alert, obviously) and I kind of still dislike Chad Michael Murray and Hilarie Burton for leaving so high and dry. And not even coming back for the series finale! Grr. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!** **


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, thanks for the support! Secondly, I think some of you were upset with the Lucas cheating on Brooke thing. But when I was writing the story I just decided it would be best for Brooke's character, and I LOVE Brulian, a lot more than I use to when I started writing this story. I hope you all trust me to make the story line work, and I'll still do my best to make Lucas not a jerk. Nathan doesn't hate Lucas; he's just upset with his recent decisions, as to be expected. **

**Thirdly, a lot of you have expressed how you don't understand how Nathan could cheat on Haley, and he's going to explain in this chapter, just have faith and forgiveness for Nathan! **

**Thanks again for all the support!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the Miami trip and things had taken a…different turn lately. Dan held up his end of the bargain. Dante showed up on Nathan's doorstep almost immediately after the group had returned from Miami.<p>

_*Knock-Knock* _

_Nathan paused the 288,005,412 millionth game of NBA Live. He had been playing since he got back from Miami, it was the only thing to distract him from the fact he couldn't see Haley or Jamie. Opening the door, his heart jumped to his throat. _

"_Dante? What are you doing here?" _

_Dante let himself into Nathan's apartment, looking around. _

"_It seems I've messed with the boss' son."_

"_It seems you have." _

"_For the record, I knew you were his son, but I also know you turned down his job offer. I figured you had burned down that bridge." _

_Nathan rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed look, instructing him to get to the point. _

"_Anyways, I'm here to tell you… you're free to be with that pop-star and your son, you are under no obligation to us anymore. Good luck with life, Nathan Scott." _

_Dante moved closer to the door, placing his hand on the door knob before hearing Nathan ask the question he had been waiting to answer. _

"_What about Jimmy?" _

_Dante rested his hand on the door knob and smiled back at Nathan. _

"_He's been released from our obligations as well. Your father repaid his debt to me, but he's also been released as head coach of the New York Knicks. That was the only punishment your father would allow me the pleasure of." _

"_You took his job away from him?" _

"_Better than his life, Nate. See you around." _

Nathan sat in Haley's office, his knee bouncing as he waited for her to come back inside. He stood up, deciding it would better to pace around the room. As he walked around her office, he couldn't help but notice all of the pictures. Pictures of the life he wasn't a part of, but should have been. Nathan hated seeing all of these pictures he was supposed to be in. His thoughts were interrupted when Haley appeared in the doorway.

"Nathan! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long, it's just such a crazy day."

"Don't worry about it, Hales. I didn't mind waiting."

He sent her a sweet smile, getting the same in return. Haley never ceased to amaze him, her kindness was always inspiring. She walked in front of her desk, hopping up on it and crossing her legs.

"So, what's up?"

"Um… well, I was… well I was wondering-."

"Nathan, spit it out."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Haley's eyes went wide, she was surprised. That was the last thing she expected out of Nathan's mouth. When she walked into her office, she expected Nathan to want to talk about Jimmy, or seeing Jamie more.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Nathan knew she'd be surprised when he asked, but he thought she knew he was going to ask eventually.

"Nathan, it's just… it's been so long, I don't know if we can just jump back into things."

"Why not?"

"Because…well, I just-."

Nathan inched towards Haley, careful not to get too close to scare her away.

"It's been three weeks since Miami, Hales. I can't pretend like I don't want more. You're everything I want and more. I've been waiting almost six years to have you back in my life, and I don't want to waste another minute."

"But it's the way you spent those years that bothers me."

Nathan hung his head down, he knew that was coming. He motioned for Haley to sit next to him; he took a deep breath and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I think—I know I have explaining to do, Haley. But I need to know if I'm getting my hopes up here, do you even want to work this out?"

Nathan stared intently at Haley, waiting for an answer. Haley took a deep breath, leaning closer into him.

"You were the biggest part in my life for so many years, and you gave me the greatest gift. But you also hurt me so bad, I just need to believe that you're not going to just up and leave me and Jamie, again."

"Haley, every day for the past six years I've been regretting the decision not to come to you, not to tell you about everything. And as much as I want to, I can't take it back. I can just apologize and promise you that it will never happen again."

Haley nodded her head, looking down at the carpet. Nathan reached under her chin, pulling her face up so she would look at him. Haley closed her eyes, trying to push the tears back.

"Nathan, I need you to tell me about Taylor, and all the other girls. Why would you…How could you just-."

"I was hurt, Haley. I don't know why I did it, but I know I regretted it. Every day without you was torture, there's no excuse I can make for you, Hales. I made a lot of mistakes, and it started with walking away from you and Jamie. I didn't know how else to ignore the pain. Basketball helped, but when that was over, I was alone. I hated being alone, I would start thinking about you, and Jamie, and what your lives were like. I wondered if you had ever moved on or how Jamie was doing and that was absolutely miserable. The only thing that stopped me from dropping everything and running back to you was those girls. Any way I say this is going to sound terrible, all I can do is tell you that I never stopped loving you. Those other girls were a distraction, the only distraction that kept you and Jamie safe."

Haley stood up, walking around to her desk, searching through her desk. Suddenly, her office door swung open and Lydia James stood on the other side with a pile of paperwork in her arms.

"Haley—Oh, Nathan. I didn't expect to see you here."

Lydia James rolled her eyes as she walked passed Nathan, not wanting a response. Things had been…tense since Jimmy lost his job. Haley had been on the fence about firing her mother, in any other circumstance she wouldn't, but Lydia was letting her anger about Jimmy's sudden job loss get in the way of the business.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Millie was mouthing how sorry she was, but Haley quickly waved her off, understanding how…persuasive her mother could be.

"Well, we have some paperwork to do. I was looking through your father's contracts-."

"Why?"

Lydia's head snapped up to her youngest daughter and her eyes narrowed. She didn't understand why Haley was just giving up trying to help her father. Lydia knew everything that had happened, but Haley could just forgive her father, right?

"Because we're helping him get his job back."

"Mom, this is a record label, not a lawyer's office. We can't help him; you need to get back to your actual work."

"Actual work? Haley! He's your father! You have to help him."

Haley bit her tongue; she had been doing a lot of that lately. The dreaded conversation with her father had yet to happen. And Haley was the one avoiding it, she was afraid of what could happen after the conversation. Haley's family had meant everything to her for so long and there were so many of her family members betraying her and her trust recently.

"Mom, please let your lawyers handle this. I need you to-."

"Haley, I can't. After we get everything with your father worked out, I'll be back at work good as new."

"It can't wait that long. If you don't get back to work soon, I'll have no other choice but to-."

"Fire me?! You would fire your own mother. I bet this was Nathan's doing. He got your father fired, so now you just have to fire me!"

"Would you shut up?"

Haley's head snapped up to the feminine voice standing in the doorway. Quinn James approached the pair, standing in front of her mother.

"I swear, mother, you're the biggest drama queen, I've ever met."

"Quinn? Sweetie, what are you doing here? Is everything okay with Clay?"

"Yes, mom, we're fine. I just needed to see Haley; I've got to talk to her about some things, could you give us a little bit?"

Lydia looked between her two daughters, gathering up her paperwork. She gave Haley a disgusted look and never acknowledged Nathan's presence in the room. After the door was securely closed Quinn burst into laughter. Quinn James was Haley's favorite sister, hands down. She also happened to be one of Haley's best friends. Quinn was dating Nathan's agent, Clay Evans. They had been dating for years, but somehow one of them always found a reason not to get married. Quinn also hated Taylor James, for reasons Haley didn't even know.

"Why couldn't you have waited for me?! I can't believe I missed the beginning of Lydia's antics."

After the two continued on their laughing fit for a few minutes, Nathan cleared his throat. He had met Quinn before, but never as Haley's sister. He was never really sure if Quinn ever knew who he was, he knew who she was.

"Well, Nathan Scott. What are you doing here?"

Nathan's confusion wasn't missed by Quinn, Haley's eyes went wide. She had been meaning to tell Quinn, but Quinn's job kept her very busy. She was a manager, just like Clay, except she managed actresses and actors instead of sports talent. Haley stopped Nathan's answer before he could say anything.

"We should probably talk, why don't you and Clay come to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Perfect! I was actually coming in here give you a proposition."

"What would that be?"

"Let me be your manager?"

Quinn's hands were clasped together, as she begged Haley. Haley, however, was ecstatic. After firing Brad, even with everything going on, she was terrified she would never find another manager again. Most managers were strictly money, money, and more money for themselves, never trying to protect their client.

"But I thought you only did actors/actresses?"

"I know, but I've decided to branch out, and I thought who best to help promote me than THE Haley Scott."

Haley felt the blush rise up to her cheek, and Nathan couldn't help but smile. After all this time, and all the success, Haley was still blushing when someone mentioned her fame to her.

"Quinn-."

"Before you say no, I know I have no experience with artists, but I really think I'd be good at it, it can't be that different anyways, plus I help Clay with the sports management sometimes, so I think I could adapt to any type of management. Please, Hales, it would mean so much to me."

"Quinn! Shut up! If you would let me talk for like two seconds, you would know that I would love you as a manager. After I fired Brad, I've been slightly paranoid about the thought of having to manage myself."

"Oh Bob, you're too much manage on your own."

Nathan chuckled at Quinn's comment, eliciting a friendly glare from Haley. Quinn watched the interaction between the two and said goodbye to both, telling Haley she couldn't wait to hear the information at dinner. Once the door was firmly shut, Haley quickly went to lock it. Getting utterly frustrated with the interruptions she and Nathan continued to have in her office.

"So…" Haley stood awkwardly in her office, staring at the carpet below her. Nathan inched closer, putting his arms on either side of Haley.

"Haley, if you want more time, I understand. But I need you to know, I love you. I will always love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to know Jamie; I want to be his father. And I want to be your husband again, but if you can't-."

In the middle of Nathan's rant, Haley had launched herself into his arms, crashing her lips onto his. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. The kiss ended too quickly for Nathan's comfort, he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds after he felt Haley disconnect. When he finally opened them, he saw Haley staring up at him, eyes full of tears, with a giant smile on her face.

"I love you, Nathan Scott. And I know you love me too, I just needed to hear it."

Nathan let out a loud sigh of relief as he hugged Haley closer, "So about our date?"

"Well Quinn and Clay are coming over tonight, but you can come…"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I think you need to be there when Clay finds out, he's your friend, but he's also your manager and when this gets out, Nate… we're going to need all the help we can get."

Before Nathan could respond, they were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious knock at the door. Haley unlocked the door, revealing a very pissed off Rachel Gattina staring at the two of them, holding a magazine in front of their faces.

"We have a serious problem."

"_**Nathan Scott and Haley Scott… MARRIED?! HAVE A KID TOGETHER?! Haley's sister tells all in this exclusive interview." **_


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke peeked through Haley's blinds at the outrageous amount of paparazzi outside of her house. It had been a mere two hours since the article had gotten out. Nathan and Haley were in the living room with Rachel figuring out what to do. Brooke was watching Jamie; fortunately this crisis was taking all of the attention off of her crisis. Quinn James and Clay Evans fought the greedy crowd, quickly shoveling through Haley's front door.

Nathan, Haley, and Rachel came into the foyer. They watched as a frustrated Clay tried to calm down an aggressive Quinn.

"What the hell is this?!"

Clay's frustration couldn't stop his anger from pouring out as his eyes shot daggers at Nathan Scott. His golden ticket, sure Nathan had trouble with girls and the tabloids, but once he was on the court, none of it mattered.

Nathan took a deep breath, looking back at Haley and receiving a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Haley and I got married in Vegas seven years ago. We hid it from everyone, trying to extend the honeymoon phase. But Haley got pregnant and I was being threatened by a mobster so I had to leave her and Jamie. Now, Haley and my dad have helped me get out from under the mobster so Haley and I want to be together again and we were going to do this our way, but Taylor-."

"Is a nasty, conniving bitch," Quinn's face was red with anger, still breathing heavy from their trip through the paparazzi madness. Nathan nodded his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rachel guided Clay and Quinn into the living room, trying to talk strategy.

"This is getting ridiculous, I can't believe Taylor would do this," Haley blew out a breath looking around the room. Nathan took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around Haley's shoulders. Her arms gripped his waist.

"I love you, Nathan Scott. We'll figure this out."

Before Nathan could respond, he was cut off by Rachel, again. The fiery red-head ushered the two to a TV. Jimmy James graced the screen.

"_As all of you have probably heard, I've been released as head coach of the New York Knicks. Instead of looking for a new job, I will be taking retirement up. Golfing and perhaps moving south with the wife. I'm also here to discuss the new development with my daughter and former basketball player, Haley and Nathan Scott. The two of them being apart was my doing; I orchestrated it and made sure Nathan stayed away by threatening his basketball career. I know this was unethical and I will always regret my haste decision in what I thought was protecting my daughter. I have not been alerted to their decision for their current relationship status, but I would appreciate if the attention was taken off their relationship and onto my ethical decisions. I'm sorry for the disappointment in me and for letting down the children who look up to me. But most of all, I am sorry for hurting my family, Haley, her son, my wife, my other children, and of course, Nathan"_

"_Mr. James! What can you say about your other daughter coming out about the relationship?" _

"_Taylor and Haley have always had a stressful relationship. I am disappointed in Taylor, and I hope she can ask Haley for forgiveness one day. I support any decision Haley and Nathan make concerning her. That's all I have today, thank you." _

Haley wiped the tears from her face as Rachel turned the TV off. Brooke ran into the room quickly after that, "Tutor girl you won't believe it! All the paparazzi are leaving, what… Haley? What's wrong?"

Haley shoved through the guests in her living room, going upstairs to her room. Brooke started moving after her, before Nathan stopped her. He knocked softly on her bedroom door.

"Hales? Are you okay?"

"I hate him," Haley laid on her side, staring at a picture of her dad and Jamie. Nathan slid behind her, placing his arm around her waist, "I know."

Haley closed her eyes, "What am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to forgive him? Let him back into my life? Let him into Jamie's life? This isn't fair."

Nathan ran his hand up her arm, "No it isn't fair, and what you do with your dad is up to you. You don't have to let him into your life or Jamie's life," Haley exhaled slowly before Nathan continued, "But…"

"But? But what? You said what I do is up to me," Haley turned onto her back looking up at Nathan.

"Of course it is, Hales. And if you don't want to do it, I will. I have no problem doing it, but we have to thank him."

"Thank him?! He probably did it just to try and get back in my life and Jamie's-."

"Jamie, Hales. We don't have to ever talk to your dad again, but he did a big thing for us today. Whether he did it selfishly or not. He took the attention off of Jamie, and he gave us some more time to fully protect him from all of this mess."

Haley shut her eyes as a tear slid out, she opened her eyes looking up at Nathan, "I can't, Nathan."

Nathan's hand cupped Haley's face as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "You don't have to, let me do it."

* * *

><p>Nathan readjusted his baseball cap, looking around for any paparazzi. Even though they had left Haley's house and his apartment, they still never missed an opportunity to follow them both around. He reached his hand up to knock on the large door. He hadn't exactly planned what he was going to say to Jimmy James. He wasn't sure what Jimmy's attitude towards him would be, but before Nathan could think anymore, an irritated Lydia James stood in front of you.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan cleared his throat, clutching his sunglasses in his hands, "Is Jimmy here?"

"Of course he's here, you got him fired," Lydia left the door open and stomped inside. Nathan took the invitation, walking inside and shutting the door. He listened as Lydia screamed for Jimmy to come downstairs, and then he listened to her yell at him. While he waited for Jimmy, he removed his baseball cap, glancing around the home.

The house was huge, much bigger than Haley's house. A lot more impersonal too, Haley's house was covered in pictures of her, Jamie, Brooke, and all of her family. And of course pictures Jamie drew for her surrounded her walls. Lydia and Jimmy's house looked like a model home, he didn't see any pictures.

"Nathan? Why are you here?" Jimmy walked hesitantly towards the man standing in his home.

Nathan gripped his baseball cap, clearing his throat he motioned towards a living room, "Can we talk?"

Jimmy nodded, guiding Nathan inside. After he asked Nathan if he needed anything to drink and they were both seated, an awkward silence filled the room.

"Jimmy-."

"I know why you're here and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get involved in your life; I was just trying to help. I'm sure Haley's pissed."

"She is pissed, and she's hurt, but not about the press conference, Jimmy. I'm not here to yell at you, I came to say thank you."

"Thank you? What for?"

"The press conference, we were really caught off guard with the magazine article, and the paparazzi were everywhere. Haley and I are used to that, but Jamie's not. You didn't get rid of the problem all together, but you gave us some more time and you gave Jamie some space. We couldn't even let him go outside because of all the cameras. But as soon as your press conference aired, they scattered. I'm assuming to your house or to follow you or whatever. Either way, we really appreciate it."

"It was the least I could do, I feel like everything's my fault anyways. If I hadn't gotten you involved in all of this, you and Haley wouldn't even be news."

"No we wouldn't, but I let you get me involved. Don't put too much stress on yourself, Jimmy," Nathan took a deep breath as he slid his palms down his thighs, "I'm sorry about your job. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Jimmy waved his hand, shaking his head, "I love basketball and I always will, but if that's all the punishment I get from your father, I'm okay with that."

Nathan's confusion wasn't lost on Jimmy, so he continued, "Your dad told Dante that if he came anywhere near me or Lydia or anyone in our family again he'd make him 'disappear'."

Nathan watched as Jimmy's hands fell down to his sides, "But why? I figured my dad would pissed at you."

"I did too, but when your dad called me, he told me that Jamie makes us family. Your dad might be a bad guy on some people's standards, but to me, he's got my family's best interest in mind."

Nathan couldn't believe anything he was hearing, his whole life he thought of his dad as a monster. Someone who betrayed his mother, someone who betrayed Lucas…

"_Dad!" _

_Dan Scott turned towards his son, before turning forward and continuing to walk down the road. _

"_Dad, stop! I just want to talk to you." _

"_What do you want, Nathan? I can't explain everything to you right now. I have other business to attend to." _

"_Who's Lucas?" _

_Dan looked at his 14-year-old son, scrawny thing too. He never wanted Nathan to know about Lucas. And he definitely never wanted his wife to find out either, "He's your brother, Nate." _

"_You and mom had another kid?" _

_Dan let out a deep breath, closing his eyes before looking around and seeing his wife close behind Nathan, listening to every word. _

"_Not exactly. I'm not the perfect husband, Nathan. And definitely not the perfect father, Lucas' mother is Karen Roe, she was my high school sweetheart and I left her to be with your mother." _

_Deb Scott closed her eyes, looking down at the ground. She always knew that Dan had left someone to marry her; she just didn't realize he had left a child too. _

Nathan was snapped back into reality when he heard a loud bang by the stairs. Jimmy and Nathan walked to the noise to see Lydia James picking up a picture frame.

"Lydia, what are you doing?"

"I found this in the bathroom, I thought I had cleared them all out," Nathan stared at the picture, trying to figure out what it was. When he finally did see it, he took two large steps and ripped it out of Lydia's hands.

"Excuse me!" Lydia James' wine glass splashed to the ground as she scolded Nathan. But Nathan didn't care; he hastily walked back to the living room to grab his baseball cap and sunglasses, heading for the door.

"Nathan, wait, you don't have to go, I'm sorry."

Nathan looked at Jimmy, obviously hurt, "I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I do. I appreciate what you did for us, and Haley does too…" Nathan placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "I can't guarantee you anything, Coach. But what I do know is that Haley's family is important to her, and she's dealing with this the best way she knows how. Give her some time, Jimmy."

Nathan reached for the doorknob before turning back to Jimmy, "But if I were you, I'd be more concerned about your wife and what she's doing to Haley."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy inched closer to Nathan.

Nathan blew out a breath, muttering "Haley's going to kill me," before squinting his eyes at Jimmy and telling him everything that happened at the recording studio just a few days ago.

* * *

><p>"Momma!"<p>

Haley turned her head to see Jamie running towards her. She's always too busy to pick him up from school; she normally had someone else pick him up. Today was all about Jamie though, after the paparazzi mess, Haley and Nathan thought Jamie needed a day with just the two of them. Nathan couldn't be more excited than he was today.

Nathan smiled down at Haley, watching her crouch down to hug Jamie, picking him off the ground. He watched as she kissed his cheek, telling him how much she missed him.

Jamie leaned back from Haley's embrace, swiping at his face, "Ew, Momma, your lipstick is sticky!"

"I am hurt, Jamie, I thought you loved my kisses," Haley put on her best fake shocked face she could come up with as she turned towards Nathan, winking.

Jamie simply shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe when I was a baby, but I'm not a baby anymore."

Nathan chuckled and Haley looked back at him, feigning hurt. But Nathan just cupped her cheek, moving in closer, "You should be an actress, Haley James."

Before any response could be formed, the three felt dozens of flashes going off in their faces, as the car was surrounded by the dreaded paparazzi. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders as she placed her hand over Jamie's eyes. Pushing through the cameras and the people holding them, Nathan felt himself losing all of his self-control.

Haley fought the tears threatening to fall, knowing that would only be spun into something worse. Once Nathan finally got them in the car, he had to honk the horn multiple times to get them away from the car. He reached over and grabbed Haley's hand, her breathing completely ragged. The two looked back at Jamie, securely buckled in his car seat, unaware that anything was wrong.

"Hales?"

Haley looked over to Nathan who had his jaw clenched staring out at the busy road, "Yeah?"

"You busy this weekend?"

"No, the studio is doing some renovations, so I gave everyone the weekend off… Why?"

"The Knicks are playing the Bobcats this weekend."

Haley squinted her eyes, "And…"

"Let's go to Tree Hill this weekend."

"Tree Hill? Like your home?"

Nathan squeezed her hand, turning to face her as he stopped at a red light, "Exactly, family road trip. I think it would be good to get out of the city and forget about all of this for a little bit. We can leave tonight"

"But Jamie has school tomorrow and Friday?" Nathan rolled his eyes, before slightly chuckling.

"You're such a nerd, I think his teachers can survive without him. We can relax a few days in Tree Hill, and then you and Jamie can come to the game."

"Say yes, Momma!"

Jamie had his hands in the air, with the biggest grin on his face. He was bouncing up and down in his car seat, his legs hitting the back of Haley's seat.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to make Jimmy a complete bad guy! And you'll see more of Brooke in the next chapter! I also kind of brought the NathanLucas story up because it will come up again! Their story is slightly AUish to the real one. **

**Remember, Haley's from Honey Grove! Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan are all from Tree Hill though. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned if Brooke was from Tree Hill, but now you know! **


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan hands gripped the steering wheel, he had been driving for approximately 9 hours, and he knew the driving was almost over. He glanced over at a sleeping Haley, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. This trip was definitely more than just escaping paparazzi; it was about trying to be a family again. He shifted his gaze to Jamie, he was asleep too. Fortunately, the people in the car were awake for the majority of the ride, though.

"Nathan?" His attention was once again on Haley.

"Well, good morning, Hales."

Haley shifted in her seat, sitting upright, taking in her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"About 30 minutes away, you wanna wake them up?"

Haley looked back at Jamie and Brooke quietly sighing. She invited Brooke right after they decided to take this trip.

"Don't talk about me like I'm asleep, hotshot."

Brooke sat straight up looking into the rearview mirror, eliciting a smirk. Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, and then shook his head.

"Why did you come with us again?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I just… I wanted to come home for a little bit. I wanted to stop living in a house that Lucas and I shared."

"So you decided to come home to the place the two of you fell in love?" Nathan questioned her skeptically, but quickly felt Haley's hand slap his chest.

Brooke, however, just rolled her eyes, "This isn't just the place I fell in love with Lucas, this is where I grew up. Plus, I know Lucas and Peyton won't be here. I feel like I see them absolutely everywhere I go."

* * *

><p>Haley walked into the living room of Nathan's Tree Hill apartment. She plopped herself next to Nathan, reaching for the remote. Jamie was with Brooke, touring the town of Tree Hill. It was good for Brooke to spend time with Jamie, but now Haley was actually going to be alone with Nathan for the first time in what felt like forever.<p>

"Haley James, are you trying to steal the remote?" Nathan clutched the remote to his chest, looking over at a pouting Haley.

"Please, Nathan. I just want to watch something other than basketball!"

"Not happening, Hales. I need to see what my competition is for the game on Saturday."

"Nathan, I'm begging you!" Haley moved off her seat next to Nathan and sat in front of him, her hands clasped together, and her bottom lip sticking out.

Nathan groaned, "Don't do that to me, Hales."

Haley didn't say anything, she kept her bottom lip out and hands clasped together.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Here, I hope you're happy."

Haley clapped her hands, grabbing the remote from Nathan and plopping back down beside him. Nathan turned his head to stare at her, she was so beautiful. No one would deny rock star Haley Scott is smoking hot. But Nathan didn't just know Haley Scott, he knew Haley James and how incredibly beautiful she really was. Underneath all the glitz and glamour of Haley's life, Nathan's seen her with no make-up on, just his shirt on her, and her hair up in a messy bun. That was when Haley was the most beautiful.

"What are you staring at, Scott?"

"My hot wife."

Haley's eyes flew to Nathan's, seeing him stare back intensely. With everything going on, the topic of their relationship, their real relationship, was pushed to the back-burner. Haley knew what she wanted, and Nathan knew what he wanted, but they were both being cautious with each other. Haley worried about getting hurt again, and Nathan worried about pushing her too far.

"Hales?" Nathan cupped Haley's face, running his thumb across her cheek.

"We should probably talk."

"Probably."

Haley bit her lip, staring into Nathan's intense blue eyes. She took a deep breath before breathing out slowly.

"Okay, um… well where… or what-."

"Hales, it's okay, just breathe. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, of course!" She threw her hands up in the air, defensively. She really thought he already knew that.

Nathan chuckled, sensing Haley's defenses come up, "I'm just getting the conversation started."

Haley gave a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders, "Do you want to be with me?"

"More than anything."

"So we want to be together… that sounds pretty simple, to me."

"And it would be, if I wasn't such a famous basketball star, and my sexy wife wasn't such an awesome rock star."

Haley felt the blush rise to her cheeks again, "So what? We'll just… we'll get together with my dad and we're going to figure this out."

"Your dad? Are you sure you're ready to do that?"

"Not really, but he said some things at his press conference that I know will come up again."

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows together as he stared at Haley, "I think we're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Talking about our public relationship, and not our private one."

Haley couldn't help but giggle slightly, he was right. But for them, public and private had little boundaries. Since they both knew they wanted to be together and they both knew they loved each other, the rest truly was making it acceptable to the public.

After rambling for about three minutes, talking about Jamie and the public, Nathan leaned into Haley and kissed her. And he really kissed her. It took Haley a moment to realize what he was doing, but once she did, she placed her hands on either side of Nathan's face, deepening the kiss.

Allowing them to catch their breath, Nathan moved his mouth towards Haley's neck. As he peppered her neck with kisses, Haley pulled him on top of her, Nathan positioning himself between Haley's legs.

Haley let a moan when she felt Nathan's hardened member grow. Haley ran her fingers through Nathan's hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Oh my god."

The pair on the couch stilled their movements as they heard the familiar voice shrieking in surprise. Their eyes flew to Brooke and Jamie; Brooke had one hand over Jamie's eyes and one over her own.

Nathan jumped off Haley, and the two stood up quickly. Rearranging their clothes and hair, Haley told Brooke to put her hands down. Brooke peeked through her fingers, and then slowly removed her hands from hers and Jamie's eyes.

"Well, this is new," Brooke smirked towards the couple, watching Haley's face flare up as she glared at Brooke.

Nathan moved between the friends, swooping Jamie into his arms, "What do you say Jimmy Jam? Want to go shoot around?"

"Of course! Let's go, Daddy!" Jamie pumped his fist out, turning toward the front door.

Nathan led Jamie out of the apartment, telling Haley they would talk later and giving Brooke a quick goodbye.

Haley smiled at Brooke as she heard the door shut, "You going to say anything Brooke?"

"Let's go shopping."

"I don't know, Brooke."

"Why not? What's better than a shopping trip with me?"

Haley smiled gently as she realized the shopping trip was for both of them, "You wanna drive or me?"

* * *

><p>Haley struggled to hold onto her bags as Brooke bounced around the mall. Brooke was carrying as much, well probably more bags than Haley was carrying, but Brooke seem to excitedly float through the mall.<p>

"Brooke, can we take a break?"

"No way, Tutor Girl, we're on a roll. Can't slow down…now…"

Haley readjusted her bags, sighing in content when Brooke stopped. Haley lifted her head to look at Brooke, who had a look of hurt spread across her face.

"Brooke? What's wrong?"

Haley followed Brooke's line of sight, seeing the worst possible situation in the mall. Lucas and Peyton were sitting at a table in the food court, sharing a bowl of ice cream as they looked lovingly at each other. Haley quickly pulled Brooke to the side, forcing her to sit on one of the many benches spread out through the mall. Haley placed her bags next to Brooke, and then grabbed her shoulders in order to gain her attention.

"Listen to me, Brooke. You are beautiful, you are talented and Lucas is an asshole for giving you up. You're going to find your perfect match, Tigger, and he's going to adore you."

Brooke slowly nodded her head, trying to listen to Haley's words. Haley narrowed her eyes at Brooke, trying to figure out what she was thinking when she finally stood up from her slouched position.

"I'll be right back. Watch our bags."

Haley quickly turned on her heels and headed towards the food court, watching as Lucas finally noticed her. Haley stopped in front of their table, giving Peyton a dirty look before focusing her attention on Lucas.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Lucas."

"This is my home, Haley. I have more of a right to be here than you do."

Haley bit the inside of her mouth as she tried to not slap him in the face, "Not likely. I can't name one person who wants you here."

Lucas rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "My mom does."

Haley let a smirk grace her features, "Karen right?"

"Yeah…?" Lucas' eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "How do you know my mom?"

"Brooke went to see her earlier; you know she does love you, Lucas. Your mom, I mean. But the things she had to say about you," Haley let out a low whistle, her eyes widening.

Lucas clenched his teeth, "You're lying."

"Seen her lately?" Haley leaned onto the table, narrowing her eyes, "You're a no good cheating asshole who hurt my best friend, Lucas."

Haley watched Lucas' face softened slightly as he took in the realization of her words, "We didn't mean for it to happen."

Haley whipped her head to the new voice, narrowing her eyes as she laughed sarcastically, "You don't need to speak to me."

"Haley…"

"Shut up, Peyton. We were friends, you knew Brooke. Then as soon as you started acting, you started thinking you were so much better than us, but you're not, Peyton."

Peyton shook her head, "I don't know if that's true, did you hear how much money I got for this movie?"

One of Haley's eyebrows rose as she nodded her head, "I did. I also heard how you got the part, Peyt."

"Stop talking," Peyton's face flared up as her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do; sure, you got some big money for one movie. But news flash, Peyton, Brooke definitely has more money than you do, and so do I. But when I say you're not better than us, I didn't mean you didn't have more money than us. I meant that Brooke and I have a set of morals you don't seem to have."

Lucas leaned into the pair, "How did you get the part, Peyton?"

Haley straightened herself up, "Lucas, have you ever heard the saying… 'If they'll cheat with you, they'll cheat on you'? You lost a good thing with Brooke, but it's probably for the best. She's always been much better than you, and way too good for you. Goodbye, Lucas. Peyton."

Haley turned away from the duo, hearing their hushed whispers as she left. When she reached the bench, she found a nervous Brooke bouncing her leg.

"You were gone a long time."

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "I had a lot to say. I definitely think they won't be together long though."

"Why?"

"I told Peyton I knew how she got the part on her big movie, and Lucas freaked."

"Haley!" Brooke stood up, the shock on her face evident.

"What? Come on, Brooke! She deserved it!"

"That doesn't matter, it wasn't your place. It's not even my place. Lucas has to find out for himself what a whore she is, you didn't need to sink to her level, Hales."

Haley nodded her head softly, "I know, but I was just so tired of it. I was so tired of them parading their 'love' around," Haley lifted her hands, mocking quotations as she said love, "It's all fake, Brooke. I wanted Lucas to know he made a mistake."

Brooke gripped her best friend's shoulders as she smiled sweetly at her, "And that's why you're my best friend. But let's get out of here before the paparazzi finds out we're all here."

* * *

><p>Haley struggled to open the apartment door as Brooke laughed quietly behind her.<p>

"You know you could help instead of making fun of me?"

Brooke's laughter ceased, but she still wore a wide grin as she pushed the door open with ease. Haley breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the large 3 bedroom apartment. She should have known Nathan would have a place in Tree Hill; he always spoke so fondly of it when they were together.

Nathan turned his head from the TV, chuckling as he noticed all of the bags, "Did you buy the whole mall?"

Haley only grumbled in response as she set her bags down in the kitchen and Brooke simply shrugged, "Hardly."

Nathan nodded his head, looking for Haley's eyes, "I heard you had a few words with my brother, Hales."

Haley couldn't hide the smirk on her face, but quickly replaced it when she saw the glare coming from her best friend, "Just saying hi, you know."

Nathan rose from the couch inching closer to the pair, "More than hi, I heard you verbally assaulted him while trying to break him and Peyton up."

"They're still together?!" Haley shouted in disbelief, throwing her hands in the air.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I don't think so. He phrased it a different way, I'm just decoding."

Haley placed her hands on her hips, "Well your brother can cry a river, and it's not my problem."

Nathan sheepishly stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Except for the fact that Karen invited us all over for dinner, and I kind of maybe accepted it."

Haley threw her hands up before placing them on her eyes, "Well this is gonna be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't really a long chapter, I just wanted it to set up the next chapter. Plus I had a hard time writing this one, I kept getting stuck! <strong>

**I hope everyone had a great 4th! Mine was quite rainy! **


End file.
